Sailors Of The Elements
by Teller
Summary: A new girl has just moved into town and confronted Serena . . . Actually, several new girls have moved into town. What is going on? Warning, broken hearts and broken bodies lie within, and the romance isn't between Serena and Darien.
1. Sailors of the Elements - Part I: Sailor...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello hello! As everyone knows, I do not own Sailor moon or any of the associated characters/places/etc. Please don't sue! I do, however, own Celeste and all of the Elementals, as well as Leander, etc etc. Okay so I'm not in the mood for author's notes right now! Read it, review it, and most importantly, enjoy it! (Warning: very long)

SAILORS OF THE ELEMENTS : PART I

~ ~ SAILOR LIGHT ~ ~

_A young girl of about fifteen walked uncertainly down an unfamiliar street in Japan. She was slender and tall, with brown hair cascading down her shoulders and hazel eyes that sparkled in the Japanese sunlight. She had a delicate face, high cheekbones and pleasingly arched eyebrows. She walked with a grace that seemed as natural as the sunlight and as graceful as water. She wore a black skirt and a red v-neck shirt, and a black purse was slung casually over her shoulder. She attracted attention like a magnet but she seemed not to notice it in the slightest. Perhaps she was used to it, or perhaps it was unexpected. The likely reason she didn't notice it, however, is because her thoughts were elsewhere. _

My thoughts were currently focused on the fact that I was definitely, absolutely lost. I was visiting my aunt and uncle on my mother's side, who had decided to live in Japan for a year or so to have a 'new experience.' My aunt was very dear to me and I had begged my mother to send me from California to the small town in Japan where my aunt had decided to live. My mother had finally caved in and sent me there for the two weeks of spring break that I was given in late March. And wouldn't you know it, the first day I went out to go shopping I got lost. I paused at an intersection.

"Hmm, let me see," I said out loud, my brow furrowing in thought. "If this is Broadway and 2nd, and Auntie lives on Hemingway and Cherry, then that means . . ." I trailed off. "That I am hopelessly lost," I sighed and sat down on a bench. I got my purse out and pulled out my wallet. I didn't have enough money left to buy a map, so maybe I could get directions from someone on the street. I stood up and looked around at the nearly empty street. I saw apartment buildings, gas stations, and bakeries, but no people . .. .wait! There was a man coming out of the apartment buildings. He was very cute - tall and had black hair and blue - gray eyes. I hurried over to him. 

"Pardon me, sir," I said in halting Japanese. "Do you speak English?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me curiously.

"Yes, of course," he said, still looking me over. I sighed in relief. "Can I help you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am completely lost! I'm supposed to be on Hemingway and Cherry, but somehow I ended up over here! Could you give me directions to where I need to be?" I asked. 

"Well, sure. Let me think a moment." He paused. "Its actually not far from here. I could walk you there, if that's O.K. with you," he offered. I smiled my most dazzling smile. 

"Oh, would you?" I asked.

"Of course, its no problem!" He said graciously. "Follow me." I happily obliged.

* * *

"Let me guess," the man said as they walked along. "You're new here. Where did you move from?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well, yes, I am new here, but I didn't move here to live," I said. "I'm just visiting my aunt for two weeks. She and her husband just recently moved in. They wanted to live in Japan for a year or so because they thought it would be a good experience." 

"I see. And where are you from?" He asked cordially.

"California - it's a state on the western coast of the United States of America. How long have you lived in Japan?" I asked him.

"All my life, actually, but I've always wanted to visit America," he replied. I smiled.

"Well, if you're ever in California, feel free to stop by!" I said as we rounded a corner and walked past a tiny alley where two cats sat, placidly watching the street. One was white, and one was black, and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a crescent moon on each of their foreheads.

After we had passed, the black cat leaned over to the white one.

"Artemis, did you feel that?" She whispered.

"Are you kidding? It felt like a bolt of lightning!" He replied. "Who is she, and how does Darien know her?" He asked. The other cat shrugged.

"I'm sure I don't know, but I have a feeling we should keep an eye on her," she said. Artemis nodded.

"I'm bet you're right, Luna. Let's follow them." The two cats walked casually out of the alley and followed the walking couple down the street behind far enough not to catch the attention of the two but just within earshot.

"Well, here we are. Hemingway and Cherry," Darien was saying. 

"Thank you so much, sir! I don't know how to repay you - I probably would never have gotten home without your help."

"It's no problem at all. But there is _one_ way you can repay me - what's your name?" He asked. 

"My name is Celeste," I said, smiling. "Celeste Stevens. And what is your name?" I asked.

"Darien Shields," he replied. "Well, I'll see you later, Celeste." 

"Wait a second!" I protested. "You don't think I'm just going to let you walk away like that, do you? Here is my aunt and uncle's telephone number. Call me when you get a chance and I'll treat you and your girlfriend - if you have one - to lunch or dinner as a thank you." I said. Darien smiled and accepted the slip of paper. 

"Thank you very much, Celeste. I certainly will call you and we will set something up. I do have a girlfriend, but I doubt you want to treat her to lunch or dinner!" I paused.

"Really? Why?" I asked. Darien laughed.

"Oh, no reason, really. Just the fact that Serena's a bottomless pit! She eats everything in sight - and often more!" I laughed. 

"In that case, I think we'll get along well! Good day, Darien, and thank you once again," I said and disappeared into the flat.

Darien immediately whirled around on the two cats. 

"All right, what are you guys doing following me around?" He demanded. The cats stepped back, startled, but readily defended themselves.

"There is something about her, Darien! You two passed us in the street and the vibes she gave off were so strong even Artemis felt it," Luna said.

"There's something about her, Darien. You should watch out," Artemis chimed in. Darien sighed.

"You two cats are nuts. She seemed perfectly normal to me and I think she and Serena would get along great! But if you want to harbor judgmental suspicions, go right ahead," he said and stalked off down the street. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I'll keep an eye on her if you go tell Mina where I am," Artemis offered. Luna looked at him gratefully.

"Oh, Artemis, would you? Thank you very much. Of course, I'll be off to tell Mina right away." She said, and trotted down the street in the opposite direction from where they came. Artemis looked around and spotted a gate going into the backyard of the small house that Celeste had disappeared into. He hopped over the fence and took a good look at the backyard. There was a tall tree growing up close to the house, and several of its branches were right next to the windows of the second story. He climbed the tree and peered into the window.

Celeste was just walking into the room. She shut the door and put her purse on the bed, then picked up a book from her bedside table and carried it over to her desk. Sitting down, she picked up a pencil and began to write. 

_Nothing unusual,_ Artemis thought. _Not yet, anyways. But she does send out the weirdest vibes. She must be from the NegaVerse. There isn't any other explanation._ Celeste continued writing for a while, then, when the sun began to set, put down her pencil and stretched her arms. She stood up and walked over to the window. Artemis gasped and tried to hide between a bunch of leaves, but Celeste spotted him.

"Oh, you poor little cat! Are you all right? Oh, you must be trapped in the tree, you poor thing!" I exclaimed. Artemis let out a little meow of self - pity as I leaned out my window and scooped him up. I turned and set him down on the bed.

"There you go. You're all right now, little guy!" I said, and scratched his head. Suddenly I noticed the crescent moon on his forehead.

"What is this?" I asked, laying a finger on it. A flash of light brightened the room, I shrieked, and Artemis dimly saw a crescent moon identical to his own but for a circle around it light up on my forehead. He let out a yowl and scampered off the bed and over to the window. He jumped out the window, into the tree, climbed down and escaped. I watched him go, stunned. I sat down weakly on my bed, shaking my head.

"What on earth was that?" I wondered out loud. "Must have been my imagination." I decided, but I didn't have long to think about it because the phone began to ring shrilly. I stood up to get it, but before I had picked it up, I heard my aunt call from downstairs.

"Celeste! Some guy on the telephone says he'd like to speak with you! Says his name is Darien or something." I smiled happily and picked up the phone, thoughts of the white cat temporarily banished. 

The next day, Darien, his girlfriend, Serena, and I met on the corner of Broadway and 2nd. Serena was a girl of roughly my age, and she wore odangoes on either sides of her head trailing off into long blonde pigtails. She had blue eyes and definitely did not look Japanese. I smiled and shook her hand as Darien introduced me.

"Celeste, this is my girlfriend Serena. Serena, this is Celeste, who I helped find her way home yesterday."

"Glad to meet you," I said. Serena smiled.

"I'm happy to meet you, too," she said.

"All right, well I have made reservations for lunch at 12:30 at the Cherry Club, which is just down the street. Come on," I said, and we began walking down the street. 

"So what's this Cherry Club like?" I asked. "Is it good? I just made reservations because I read about it yesterday morning in the paper."

"I don't know anything about it, except that its mostly seafood," Serena said.

"Well, its quite a new restaurant, actually. Its just been built, so I don't think anyone knows much about it," Darien commented. When we reached the restaurant, the waiter seated us at a table outside in the sun. I excused myself to use the rest room, and Darien leaned towards Serena. 

"So what do you think of her?" He asked. Serena thought.

"She seems really nice, but I don't know her very well. I'm sure if we spent time together, I'd really like her." She said. Darien nodded, and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a black cat jumping up on the table. 

"Luna?" He said blankly.

"Luna!" Serena exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Serena, I have something very important to tell you. Darien met this girl yesterday and when they walked by Artemis and I both felt very weird vibes - bad vibes - omitting from her direction. Artemis offered to keep an eye on her and I haven't heard a word from him! Also, when this place opened last week, I noticed a very strange aura coming from the kitchens. It is extremely possible - and very likely - that this person has led you into a trap!" Darien shook his head, and Serena frowned at the cat.

"Luna, every time I meet someone new you interfere with my friendship. It really bothers me and - and - and just leave me alone!" She squealed. Luna began to rebuke her when Artemis appeared. 

"Luna!" He exclaimed, just as she said "Artemis?" 

"Luna, I've been looking everywhere for you! That girl isn't - she's not who you think it is at all!" He began just as a terrified scream came from inside the building. Serena and Darien exchanged glances, then jumped up and ran into a nearby alley. Seconds later, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask emerged. They sprinted for the restaurant and ran inside.

Inside, a crablike youma had a young man caught between two claws. The youma began laughing insanely just as I emerged from the bathroom behind her. Not even knowing what I was doing, I picked up a wine bottle from a nearby table and smashed it over its head, knocking the youma down and making it release its prey. Serena and Darien stopped, amazed. I, too, was somewhat dazed at what I had done, but I shook my head and reached for a plate, presumably to hit the youma with as well. But the youma was standing up again.

"Who are you?" It growled. "No matter, you have as much energy as any human," it said, and grabbed me around the waist with its humongous crab-like claws. I screamed out loud and began kicking wildly. I brought the plate down on the youma's head, but it shook it off and began laughing again. It brought me closer and closer to its gaping mouth when suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room, blinding the youma and all the customers in the restaurant, but faded just in time for Serena, Darien, Luna and also Artemis to see the crescent moon encircled by a golden line on my forehead. The youma dropped me, surprised, and I fainted clean away.

"What the -" it growled, just as Sailor Moon decided it would be a good time to step in. 

"Stop right there!" She called out.

"What now?" The youma said as it spun around, bewildered. 

"I am Sailor Moon! I was made to right wrongs and destroy evil! And that means you!" she said, pointing the Moon Scepter at the youma.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She called out, and dusted the youma. She and Tuxedo Mask ran over to me. Luna was right behind them.

"Is she all right?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously.

"I think so," Luna said, looking at me. "But we need to get her somewhere safe. We should go to your place, Darien, it's closest."

"Right," Darien said, bending down and picking her up. "Who is she?" He wondered. 

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Artemis said dryly, and they all hurried off down the street. 

It wasn't long before I was laid out on Darien's bed, a cool washcloth on my forehead. Serena and Darien stood by anxiously, and shortly I opened my eyes. I saw Darien, Serena, and also another girl, my age, with blue eyes and - I thought it was my imagination, but her hair matched her eyes exactly.

"Huh - where am I?" I asked groggily, trying to sit up." Who are you?" I asked the girl. Darien laughed and pushed me back down.

"This is our friend, Amy Anderson. You need to slow down! Someone as heroic as you deserves her rest!" He said. I frowned.

"Heroic? What did I do?" I asked. 

"Well, you smashed a wine bottle over a monster's creepy head," Serena reminded me. I thought a moment.

"Oh, yes . . ." I said. "I remember now. What was that thing?" I asked. Serena and Darien exchanged glances. So did Luna and Artemis. 

"Celeste, you are . . . someone other than Celeste. Artemis and I don't know who, but you certainly are someone very powerful. To find out who you really are, you need to let Amy get a reading on you. Lie back down please, close your eyes, open your heart and mind, and relax." I was stunned.

"Did . . .did I just hear you speak?! You are a cat! Cats aren't supposed to speak," I protested.

"Well, Luna and I both do," Artemis said crossly. "So just do what she tells you to." 

"Oh . . . okay . . ." I said uncertainly, lying down on the bed and closing my eyes. Luna sprang up on the bed and settled herself down next to me as Amy pulled out a little blue computer with a strange symbol on it and began pushing buttons. Before long, I found myself drifting off to sleep. 

I was dreaming. Never before had I had such vivid and powerful dreams. The dreams had no sound and were more like a series of quick flashes of different scenes than dreams. I saw a beautiful, tall, brown haired woman springing in front of a silver haired lady wearing a crown, taking a bolt of lightning full in the chest for her. I saw a younger girl of about ten or eleven - myself? - running over to the fallen lady and crying over her body as the white haired woman cradled me in her arms. I saw my younger self at a funeral, supposedly for the same woman, and the white haired lady with a crown approaching me with a younger girl my own age in tow. The white haired lady bent down so that she was eye level with me and said something. I managed a trembling smile and I nodded my head and walked off with the lady.

The next vision was of me at the same age, perhaps a bit older, and in a strange uniform. I wore red knee high boots with spiked heels and a white mini skirt with orange and pink trim. My skirt had an orange bow in the back, and my shirt had a sailor - like pink collar and an orange bow on my chest. I wore gloves trimmed in pink and a golden tiara with a red jewel on my forehead. I was reaching for something that looked like a long stick or a staff when everything suddenly faded into blackness. My eyes snapped open and I abruptly sat up, making the black cat fall off the bed.

"Oh - sorry," I said. The cat shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, I had a bit of difficulty at first, but then you relaxed and it was much easier. I am very surprised - we all thought you were long dead. It turns out that you are the long lost Sailor Sun." Amy announced. Artemis frowned, Serena gasped, and Darien looked up, startled.

"Sailor Sun? That's impossible!" He cried. I looked at them.

"What? What are you all talking about? I am Celeste Stevens, not something-or -other Sun. You guys are all nuts. I'm out of here," I said, shaken. I stood up and left the apartment building.

"Well, that was abrupt," Artemis commented. Luna looked at him reproachfully. 

"Its not easy accepting you're a Sailor Scout. Even Serena had trouble with it at first. But she is definitely Sailor Sun, and she probably denies it because she has more horrible memories than any of the other scouts." 

"Sailor Sun?" Serena said. "Wasn't she my playmate when I was younger, during the Silver Millennium?" Luna nodded. 

"Well, she was, but she was also your sworn protector. Unfortunately, she never really got a chance to protect you, because she was stolen from us by an evil force long ago. We all assumed she was dead, but I suppose she escaped. Never worry; she'll come about soon enough. Come along, Serena, its time we went home."

I stormed home. I didn't know why I was so angry. It was just bizarre, talking cats telling me I was the 'long lost Sailor Sun' or whatever it was the cat was saying. Plus, my head hurt like someone had dropped ten anvils on it. I stumbled home and collapsed in bed.

Much to my distress, I began dreaming again as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was walking in a sunlit rose garden in my regular clothes, appreciating the beautiful day and the wonderful perfume of the flowers. Suddenly, a tall woman shimmered into being in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. She was tall and had long emerald hair - in fact, her hair reached past her super short miniskirt. She wore an outfit very similar to the one I had worn in my visions, except in different colors - black, mostly. But the thing that most attracted my attention was what she held in her hand. It was a long, silver staff that resembled a key, and it was easily as tall as she was - maybe taller. The staff - key? - had a beautiful design set on top of it. The woman approached me.

"Celeste Stevens!" She said. "I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper of Time. The time has come for you to learn of your destiny."

"Excuse me?" I asked. 

"Be still! Let me explain," she said coldly. "You are a member of the Sailor Scouts. Whether you like it or not, you are one of us. You are a Senshi, a Scout, a Sailor, and you must accept it! You are Sailor Sun, and it is critical that you embrace your destiny." She said, her quiet voice taking on a surprising likeness to thunder. 

"You are Sailor Sun, Princess of the Sun and Protector of the Moon, as your mother was and her mother before her," she continued.

"My mother -" I began.

"Is not who you think she is! Don't interrupt! Long ago, your mother died for the mother of who is now Sailor Moon." A sudden vision of Serena entered my head.

"Serena!" I gasped. Sailor Pluto nodded coldly. 

"Yes. Your mother was Queen of the Sun, and although she was before the time of the Sailor Scouts, she and all the other Queens - Queens Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and my mother, Queen Pluto, all had a duty to Queen Serenity; Queen of the Moon. And yet their duty was to help her fight, not to protect her as your duty is. You are to protect Sailor Moon, who will later become Neo - Queen Selenity, at all costs. If you must sacrifice your very own life for hers, so be it. It is how your mother died, and many other Sun Queens before her. If you refuse your destiny, the world is doomed," she said. Another vision entered my head, one that chilled me to the bone. A vision of my very planet, Earth, but no lush green continents and sparkling blue seas. The entire surface of my world was volcanic - blackened, and smoking, with deep cracks in the earth, lava welling up in them like blood in a fresh wound. Bleeding - my planet, bleeding, dying. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the terrible picture, and finally it went away. I looked up with tears in my eyes at Sailor Pluto.

"Very well," I whispered.

"Sailor Sun, awaken," she said, and touched my forehead. There was a flash of light, and I woke up, finding myself in bed at my aunts house in Japan. My first instinct was to shake it all off as a dream, but in my heart I knew that my vision had told me the truth. 

"So I am Sailor Sun," I mused. "But how do I know for sure?" I wondered.

"I could tell you," a laughing voice said. I jerked up to find a tan colored cat with a crescent moon on his forehead sitting on my bed.

"Did you . . . say something?" I asked.

"Of course I did. My name is Hermes - I'm the messenger cat. I used to work for Sailor Pluto, but only behind the scenes kind of things. But she just told me that I am actually your guardian, Sailor Sun."

"Oh . .OK," I said slowly. 

"Oh yes," the cat continued, as if just remembering something. "Sailor Pluto asked me to give you these," he said, and bounded up to me, touching a paw to my forehead at exactly the place where Sailor Pluto had touched me. All of a sudden I was filled with visions, thoughts and pictures.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your memories," Hermes said gravely. 

_My earliest memory was toddling along a grassy lawn filled with sunflowers. I was perhaps four or five. I stumbled and fell over, and took the opportunity to marvel at a beetle trundling through the grass. Suddenly a slender pair of arms picked me up. _

"Up you go, little one," she said, smiling at me. I recognized her instantly - this was my mother, the Queen of the Sun. 

"Come with Mommy now, to meet your new playmates," she said. "They will be such fun! and as you grow up you will get to play with them more and more," she said, putting me down. I reached for her hand and put my thumb in my mouth. I looked up and saw a magnificent castle, with a small crowd of people sitting and walking around in the large courtyard in front of it. There was a small group of girls who seemed to be about my age. My mother led me over to them.

"Now, Celeste, this is Princess Mercury, Princess Venus, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, Princess Saturn, Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune, Princess Pluto, and the Princess of the Moon." I noticed that Princesses Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto was several years older than us and looked very bored. 

"Hi," I said shyly. 

"Hi!" most of the girls responded, some more shy than others. I turned around to watch my mother leave, but she didn't go far. She walked over to a beautiful lady with white hair and bowed deeply to her. But the lady with silvery hair laughed and shook her head and said something I couldn't hear, and then embraced my mother like they were sisters. 

"Why is your Mommy hugging my Mommy?" a girl with her blonde hair in pigtails asked me.

"Is that your mom?" I asked her. She nodded. "I dunno," I said. 

"What's your name?" She asked. 

"Celeste," I replied. "What's yours?" The little girl smiled.

"I'm Serena. Come and meet my friends!" She said, and grabbed my hand. 

"This is Princess Mercury," she said, introducing me to a shy looking girl with blue hair cropped short. 

"Please, call me Amy," she said.

"OK. You can call me Celeste," I said.

"This is Princess Venus," she said, moving on to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes - it surprised me how similar she and Serena looked.

"Hi! I'm glad to meet you - call me Mina!" She said happily. She didn't seem shy at all. I waved but barely had time to because Serena had moved on.

"This is Princess Mars," she said, introducing me to a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi! please call me Rei," she said. 

"This is Princess Jupiter," she said, standing next to a girl with brown hair like mine, but darker.

"Hi, Celeste!" she said. "You can call me Lita."

"This is Princess Saturn," Serena was saying, showing me a girl with short black hair. I didn't have time to get her name because she was moving on - I later learned it to be Hotaru.

"These are Princesses Uranus and Neptune," she said, introducing me to a girl with short blonde hair cut like a boy's and a girl with long green hair.

"Hi! I'm Michelle, and this is Amara," the girl with green hair said.

"I'm Celeste," I said. 

"That over there is Princess Pluto," Serena said. "Princess Setsuna. She's too old to play with us."

"Did you know all these people before today?" I asked her. she giggled.

"No, we met about ten minutes ago. Come on, lets have races!" she said, and started running off (she didn't go far before she tripped and fell down, successfully ruining the whole front of her long dress with grass stains).

Serena and I became closer and closer friends. We saw each other very often, because my mother had to be with her mother at almost all times. I even became close to her mother as well, and she treated me like I was her own daughter. We saw the other Princesses, too, but we didn't see them as much so we weren't quite as close. I was beginning to see why my mother was such good friends with Queen Serenity. Serena and I told each other everything. We knew absolutely everything there was to know about each other - from our favorite colors to our secret crushes. But when I reached the age of seven, my mother revealed something very important to me.

I had just come in from a nice long walk through the palace gardens when my mother called for me. Of course I obliged - I was happy to; my mother and I had been very close.

"Yes, mama?" I asked. 

"Celeste, dear, its time for you to learn something." she paused.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Well, you are very close to Serena, as I am with her mother," she continued. "But when you get older, you and all the other princesses will become Sailor Scouts. This means that you will become heroines of a sort, destined to protect the innocent from the evil that is growing larger and larger every day." For a moment a shadow crossed her face. "Serena will be Sailor Moon, your leader, just as when she becomes Neo -Queen Serenity she will be your leader. Princess Mercury will be Sailor Mercury, Princess Venus will be Sailor Venus, and so on."

"Will I be Sailor Sun?" I asked. My mother paused.

"Yes, that is who you will be known as. But although your title is the same as the other Scouts, your duty is entirely different. While the other Scouts are destined to help Sailor Moon defeat evil, it is your destiny to protect her at all costs. At all costs," she emphasized. "Even at the cost of your very own life."

I paused. Would I - could I sacrifice my life to save Serena, my life time companion? Before I could even finish asking myself this question I knew the answer was yes. I loved Serena like a sister, and of course I would die for her should the need came. And, should it be necessary, I would protect her mother as well.

"Is that why you are with Queen Serenity so much?" I asked her. She nodded. 

"Okay," I said.

"Okay what?" my mother asked, curious.

"Okay, I'll be Sailor Sun. Of course I'll protect Serena. If I need to, I will die for her. Its why I was born." I said. My mother smiled and gave me a hug.

"In that case," she said "Its time for your training."

And so I began the long and tedious path to becoming a Sailor Scout. I took extensive training in physical combat and at the same time learned of strategy, warfare, and most importantly, how to protect the Princess and Queen of the Moon. I trained for three years, and at the age of ten, I went to a ceremony.

At the ceremony were all the other Princesses - Princess Mercury, Princess Venus, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, Princess Saturn, Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune, Princess Pluto, and of course, the Princess of the Moon. All of my friends wore formal dresses, the color of which according to their kingdom. Pale blue for Mercury, orange for Venus, red for Mars, green for Jupiter, dark blue for Saturn, yellow for Uranus, pale green for Neptune, and purple for Pluto. Serena and I both wore white dresses, though mine had red, orange, and pink trim and details while hers had none at all. We all wore tiaras with the symbol of our planet formed in our birthstones. Starting with Pluto, and going down in accordance with the solar system, we were called up to the front and handed out transformation sticks and told our powers. Some of the girls like Setsuna and Hotaru got Scepters and such, but mostly, the rest of us didn't get anything special. When the Princess received the transformation stick, she did her first ever transformation for the entire court. It was a very moving experience. My heart beat louder and louder at every name called out. Finally, after Sailor Mercury had transformed, my trainer smiled and called out my name.

"Princess Celeste of the Sun, please step forward," she said. With trembling knees I stood up and walked to the podium. I saw Serena give me an encouraging smile, and I returned it as best I could. My trainer laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Princess Celeste has been an excellent student. She has studied and trained hard and devoted the past three years of her life to becoming a Sailor Scout. And I say with great pride and happiness that she is indeed qualified to becoming the warrioress by the name of Sailor Sun." She said as she picked up a box and handed it to me. "Open it," she said.

I did as she bid and found a sparkling diamond heart shaped crystal on a golden chain. My trainer took it from me and held it up so that everyone could see it, although the crystal could not have been bigger than my pinkie - finger nail. 

"This is the powerful Sun Crystal," she said, and she placed it back in my hand.

"It has many powers, not the least of which being able to transform Princess Celeste into Sailor Sun. Now, Celeste, hold up the crystal and say 'Sun Crystal Power,'" she said. I held up the charm in both hands above my head and called out the words she had bid me to.

"Sun Crystal Power!!" I said and I felt a warmth encircle me as I crossed my hands over my chest and stood up straight as I rose into the air and begun to spin. The Sun Crystal hovered above my head, and as I raised my hands, gloves materialized. I clasped my hands in a streamlined position and bent over backwards, raising my right leg up into the air. Boots appeared. I straightened out, and brought my hands slowly down to my sides. As I did so, I felt the rest of my fuku - save the tiara and choker - take shape. I raised my hands again, clasped the Sun Crystal, felt my tiara and choker materialize, and brought it down to my throat. It fastened itself to my choker, and I completed my first ever transformation with two words:

"Sailor Sun!" I said. I looked down at my outfit with interest. I wore red knee high boots with spiked heels. I wore a white mini skirt trimmed with orange and pink. My bodice was white and I had orange bows at my back and on my chest, fastened in the middle with a circular pink brooch. I wore white gloves that reached my elbows, trimmed in pink, and my sailor-type collar was pink as well. My tiara was like the other scouts, but the crystal was a ruby. My choker necklace was red and it had a gold sun pin at the front, containing the tiny Sun Crystal. My hair - which had been down before my transformation - was now put up on a sweeping bun that was held with two hair sticks - one with a sun sign set over it, one with a moon sign set over it, both with amazingly clear decorative crystals. There was applause from the audience and I did a little bow of thanks. My trainer smiled at me.

"Here are your commands," she said. "These will defend you and protect you and others. They are all we know for sure, but we are certain that more will come to you as your career progresses. Thank you, Sailor Sun. You may step down."

I gripped the paper tightly and moved back to where the other scouts stood. They gave me smiles and little waves, and even Amara gave me an approving glance. We all watched intently as Serena approached, red in the face and obviously very nervous. Her transformation was probably the best of all of us, and we all were awed. 

After the ceremony was over, we all unrolled our slips of paper. Mine read:

DEFENSE:PROTECTION:

-Shimmering Sunlight Attack-Sun Crystal Solar Shield 

-Solar Eclipse*-Sun Crystal Healing Solar Power 

*Must be used in coordination with Sailor Moon, and only in extreme need

"Ground Shaking," Sailor Uranus mused. "Wonder what that is?"

" Shine Aqua Illusion?" Sailor Mercury wondered.

"Hey, Celeste," Serena said. "Look, we have a command together. Wonder what it does?" She said. I shrugged. 

"Don't ask me!" I said.

After that ceremony all the Sailor Scouts and I left the Moon for the Earth, where we would be training together for the next three years of our lives. We were all excited, but for some reason I found myself apprehensions as I bid good bye to my mother.

"Good bye, Mother," I said. "Come and visit whenever you can," I said. She hugged me fondly.

"Of course I will, honey. Have fun and do your job well," She said. I nodded and returned her hug. I felt a sour feeling rising from my stomach - and not for me, for my mother. Why should I be worried about her? She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, I told myself. But I gave her an extra squeeze anyways.

"Be careful," I told her, and headed over to the group of scouts that waited for me. They were all excited and talking happily about the next three years, but for some reason I couldn't shake off my feeling of apprehension. I walked over to Serena, who was talking happily with Sailor Venus.

"I hope they have good food there," she was saying. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Celeste!" She said excitedly, then noticed the concern on my face. "Celeste, what's wrong?" She asked. I started to talk when I heard a piercing shriek from behind me. We all whirled around and saw a black cloud forming just above the podium. One of the court members had fainted clean away and someone - Queen Jupiter, I think - was trying to revive her. I saw my mother rush over to Queen Serenity and I followed her suit by standing slightly in front of Serena. I saw Queen Pluto, Queen Mars, and Queen Venus approach us. They stood in front of us like a body guard, glaring at the black cloud that was forming. Suddenly a dark, shadowy form appeared, too dark for me to really see what it was. A chilling laughter rang out from the dark cloud, and my mother and Queen Serenity stepped forward.

"Begone!" Queen Serenity said, reaching for something hidden in the folds of her dress. "You are not wanted here!" She said, and lifted her hand. A blast of white lightning shot out, but it only disappeared into the black cloud. My mother held up both her hands and a deafening boom filled the courtyard. The cloud shook and the laughter faltered but it did not cease. 

"I'm sorry, Queen Serenity. You'll have to do better than that!" and a tornado of black lightning sped towards my mother and Serena's mother. They jumped out of the way, and I tried to run forwards to help my mother protect Queen Serenity, but I found Queen Venus standing in front of me.

"No, Celeste!" She cried. I almost began weeping.

"It's my duty!" I said. Why was she trying to stop me?

"No, no! This is between your mother, Queen Serenity, and the NegaVerse. It's not yet your time!" She said, holding me back. I watched, as tears threatened to fall, as a bolt of dark energy blasted towards Queen Serenity. My mother jumped in front of her, taking the blast for herself. I screamed as I saw her body fall to the ground. Later I did not remember seeing Queen Serenity banish the evil cloud, I would only remember wrenching free of Queen Venus's arms and running to my fallen mother. 

"Mommy," I whimpered, hugging her hand to my chest. Her eyelids flickered, and she opened her eyes. 

"Celeste," she whispered. "Be strong, like I know you are," she whispered, and her eyes closed. I screamed again and threw myself upon her, hugging her tightly. 

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, please don't leave me," I cried. I felt someone pick me up and hug me tightly to her chest. I felt a teardrop hit my hand, and I looked up to see whose it was. Queen Serenity was weeping also, silently, as she clutched me to her chest. She rocked me back and forth, trying to calm herself as much as me.

Our departure for Earth was delayed for my mother's burial. I stood in the front row and watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground. I wasn't crying then, but instead I felt an emptiness well up within me that was too large to let loose by crying. I shut my eyes tightly as they began shoveling the soil on top of her coffin, remembering the good times my mother and I had together. I felt a delicate hand land softly on my shoulder, and I turned to see the solemn face of Queen Serenity looking down at me. I saw Serena standing just behind her.

"Celeste," she said. "I am so sorry about your mother. She meant as much to me as she did to you. And so as a token of gratitude to her, I was wondering if after the next three years on Earth you would return with Serena to the Moon Kingdom and live with us." I drew in a deep, shuddering breath and looked over at Serena's tearstained face. I managed a shaky smile and nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice. Queen Serenity enfolded me in another tight hug, and we both began to cry again. 

It was a long three years before I saw the Moon Kingdom again. The years were, for the most part, fun; I was with my very good friends and learning a lot about what I needed to learn. I met my guardian, Hermes, for the first time there, as Serena met Luna and Mina met Artemis. We learned so much during those three years there, and not just about schooling and battling. Sure, we learned how to unleash a joint attack upon a very powerful enemy and things along that line, but we also learned about leadership and friendship and loyalty. 

When it was time for us to leave the school we were at, we all felt like different people. We all felt more grown up, more sophisticated, more mature, even though we were only fourteen - except for Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, who was a lot older than us in more ways than one. But when I saw the Moon Kingdom for the first time in three years, all my childhood memories and emotions came flooding back to me, and I remembered that I wasn't only Sailor Sun, Warrioress and Protector of the Moon, but I was also Celeste - a young girl who was worried about her duties as Princess of the Sun.

It was good to see Queen Serenity and my father, the King of the Sun, again. I hadn't realized how much I missed them while I was at school. But when we returned there was a huge feast and banquet, and we all celebrated for many days and nights as ourselves, not as the Sailor Scouts, for the first time in a long time.

We had returned just in time. A month or so after we graduated from the Sailor Academy - as we called it - there was an attack on Venus. We all hurried to the planet as fast as we possibly could, and found most of the Venus Empire in smoking ruins. The castle, however, somehow remained standing, and we rushed to the battle as fast as we could.

We won the battle much easier than everyone thought we would. For a demon so powerful he could destroy the entire Venus Empire, we certainly defeated him easily. It made us all wonder how powerful we really were.

I began to learn new commands and I even found new weapons. By my second battle I had gained the Sun Scepter - a marble wand the size of the Moon Scepter, set with a glass sun on top of it. The Sun Scepter had several new commands - Sun Scepter Comet Chain Encircle, Sun Scepter Super Solar Shield, and Sun Scepter Shimmering Sunlight Attack, which was nearly twice as powerful as the Sun Crystal Shimmering Sunlight was. Then, when Queen Beryl attacked the kingdom on Mars, another new weapon was created. This weapon - least of all - helped me transform into Super Sailor Sun, a feat most of the Sailors had already accomplished. This weapon was a long staff, made of gold and with an intricate design of the sun and moon set on top of it. This weapon was the Solar Staff, and it was very powerful indeed. But I hardly had time to learn how to use it, because something happened that changed my life forever.

The battles with Queen Beryl began in earnest. We fought time and time again - and won again and again and again. That is, we won until she tried to attack the Sun Kingdom, which was completely unexpected. But attack us she did, and at a time when we weren't prepared for her. We were tired from our last battle against the NegaVerse and so the Queens of the Sol Solar System had to become involved as well. I, particularly, was exhausted, because of holding the Eternal Solar Shield (Created by the Solar Staff) for a long period of time during our last battle. Even so, I did my best to protect the Queen and Sailor Moon. Unfortunately, my best wasn't good enough.

I had just barely commanded the Sun Crystal Solar Shield to protect the Queens, the Sailors and I from Queen Beryl when what seemed like an entire army appeared behind her. We knew then that this battle would be long and bloody, and none of us were looking forward to it. I knew that the Solar Shield wouldn't be strong enough to hold up against that, so I took out my Sun Scepter and created the Super Solar Shield. I placed the Scepter on the ground, but standing upright so that the protective rays could still create protection. Hermes called up the Solar Staff for me, and I quickly transformed into Super Sailor Sun - the other Sailors followed my suit. Super Sailor Moon stepped forward, brandishing her Spiral Moon Rod.

"Queen Beryl, go away!" She cried. "This is your last warning!" Queen Beryl merely laughed. "Ha! You think you can scare me away with mere words, Sailor Moon? Really, I expected much better of you!" Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Uranus stepped forward.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Several of the very weak youma immediately disintegrated, and Super Sailor Venus jumped in.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" She yelled.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars was right behind her, and another score of youmas fell. Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Neptune were eager to get involved as well.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Another score down, another thousand to go. But we tried not to get discouraged. We bombarded them so quickly they couldn't fight back.

" Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" With these powerful commands, another forty fell back, dead or severely wounded. The Queens gathered in a circle and joined hands. A sudden burst of energy shot out of the center of the circle where Queen Serenity stood, knocking another hundred down. Super Sailor Moon and I stepped forward.

"Solar Staff Shimmering Sunlight Attack!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" We cried in union, and another forty fell. The other scouts stepped forward as the enemy pressed in closer. I concentrated and increased the power of the Solar Shield. Their attacks were absorbed and gave us all more energy, but there were too many of the enemies. The Sailor Scouts all called out their attacks at the same time, and the effect was equal to the effort of the Queens, who were regrouping and attacked right after the Scouts. Serena approached me.

"Celeste, we have to use the Eclipse! Put down the Staff for a moment!"

"We can't! It takes too much energy!" I protested.

"We have to!"

I nodded, and set the Staff in the ground, so that the Shield wouldn't collapse. I pulled out my hair sticks and handed the one with the crescent moon on it to her while I held on tightly to the one with the sign of the Sun. We raised our hands and spun the sticks in the air like batons.

"Solar . . . . . ECLIPSE!!!" We yelled out, and touched the sticks together, Moon crossing the Sun. An unbelievably powerful bolt of energy poured out from the sticks, and we slowly turned in a circle, mowing down any and all youmas who were within range of the powerful beam. The Scouts and the Queens quickly backed us up, sending their combined Planet Power right after us. Serena and I kept the Eclipse going as long as possible, but I could feel both of us weakening. Suddenly it flickered and both Serena and I collapsed. The Sun Shield flickered as well, and it disintegrated shortly after I did. The Queens and Scouts immediately surrounded us in a circle, even though they were exhausted, and there were still several of the most powerful youmas left. I struggled to stand up. 

"Hermes!" I cried. "Bring me my Staff!" My guardian complied instantly, and I grasped the Staff with shaking hands. I felt totally drained from my Solar Eclipse, but I knew I had to protect the Moon Princess as well as Queen Serenity. I took Queen Serenity's place in the circle, placing her in the center, where she would be safest. Not knowing from where the words came from, I raised the Staff over my head, and spun it in a circle, yelling out as I did so.

"Glowing . . . Sun . . .Super . . .Nova!!!" I felt my staff shudder and all my energy drain as my Sun Scepter and Sun Crystal appeared and merged with the Staff, creating a new weapon as a strobe light seemed to omit from it. At each flicker of light, another youma died, seemingly not mattering how powerful it was. The flashes grew weaker and weaker, and once again I collapsed, as my new weapon faded away and I was left with the Solar Staff at my side. I blinked once, twice, and blacked out. 

"Celeste! Celeste, you have to wake up! Please, please wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a very concerned looking Serena shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" She exclaimed. "Can you stand up?" I tried to sit up, but immediately fell over again. I heard the sounds of battle going on somewhere behind Serena. Clasping my brooch, I yelled out.

"Sun Crystal Solar Power!" An intense beam of light shot out of the Sun Crystal and hit an enemy not far away. The beam of light quickly and efficiently drained all of his energy and funneled it into me. When I was completely energized, the youma collapsed, unconscious. I touched my hand to Super Sailor Moon's shoulder and aimed the beam of light at a different enemy, draining his energy and funneling it to Serena. She fell back into battle with a new vigor, and I energized each of the Scouts and Queens in turn. When I reached Queen Serenity, I had come to a decision. After I had energized her - with the help of the Imperium Crystal - I held her back from going into battle.

"Your Highness! This is a losing battle! You all need to teleport back to the Moon Kingdom immediately!" She shook her head.

"Super Sailor Sun, then your palace would be destroyed!"  
"No, Queen Serenity, it is protected by my father and many other powerful men and women. It is not this kingdom, but you, and the other Scouts and Queens, who are in danger, and it is my duty to see to it that you are not hurt! now go!" She nodded her head and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Sailors! Teleport!" She cried out, and all the Queens and Sailors gathered in a circle. I cast the Eternal Solar Shield over them, and turned my back to fight the enemy. I listened to their mental calls, and wished for a split second that I could go with them. But then my resolve hardened and I gripped the Solar Staff with renewed lust for battle, even though I knew I would die in the end.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

And then, finally, "We are Planet Power! Teleport!"

I knew without looking back that my friends had gone, as I had bid them, and I let the Eternal Solar Shield dissolve. Queen Beryl began laughing.

"You poor fool, can't you see you've surrendered yourself to me?" I didn't answer, but brought my Solar Staff up and down in a sweeping motion.

"Sunbeam Slash!"

But she deflected my attach easily, and shook a finger.

"Tut tut, Super Sailor Sun, you're tired, and that makes you sloppy." She shot a bolt of dark energy at me, which I avoided - barely.

"But if you think I'll go in without a fight, you're sorely mistaken! Enough chit-chat! Solar Staff Shimmering Sunlight Attack!" I called out, this time knocking Queen Beryl aside as well as felling several of the remaining youmas. But I had far from beaten her. As I raised my Staff again, she pointed a finger at the ground below me and a gaping hole appeared, which I fell through, clutching my Staff.

I landed in Queen Beryl's throne room. 

"Do you think you've beaten me, Beryl?" I asked her, as she appeared on the throne.

"I know I've beaten you, Super Sailor Sun," she laughed.

"Think again!" I said as a new command entered my head.

"Eternal Solar Shield Sleep!" I cried out, and a Shield appeared around me as I froze where I was, grasping the Solar Staff tightly.

"No!" Queen Beryl cried, and shot a bolt of dark energy at the shield, but it only absorbed the hit. My condition was equivalent to that of a coma, but I could wake myself when I was needed. Hermes had witnessed what happened, and told the Sailors that I had died in the final moments of battle, so that they would not risk a rescue mission. They were sad, I suppose, but eventually gave me up as dead. I stayed like that for how long? Years, decades, centuries? But when the NegaVerse used the convenience of a Lunar Eclipse to attack the Moon Kingdom, I awoke.

The throne room was dark, and empty. I lowered my Staff and blinked as the Shield disappeared, trying to clear my vision. I did not know at the moment how long I had stayed there for or what was happening now, but I did know that something was wrong. I had a terrible nauseating feeling in my stomach, and took a step forward as an ominous laugh filled the courtroom. I paused for a moment, forgetting where I was, but then the memory of the battle filled my head. I raised the staff in a defensive position, and called out angrily.

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"So, the Sailor Of Life has finally awakened from her death-like sleep. Tell me, Super Sailor Sun, how do you feel?" A voice spoke out.

"Good as ever - and eager for battle! Show yourself!"

"Gladly." The voice said, and stepped forward as a light appeared.

"I am Jadeite, Queen Beryl's general. I was made to stay here in case you awoke. Luckily for me, you did . . . unluckily for you, you did."

I was shocked. Jadeite was a general to Queen Serenity, NOT Queen Beryl! One of the most loyal generals we had. Not only that, but he was engaged to Rei, Princess Mars!

"Jadeite, what has happened? Where has your loyalty gone to?" I cried out. He laughed derisively.

"You've missed a lot, Super Sailor Sun. I am now loyal to only Queen Beryl - I follow only her commands! And her latest command was to kill you, so that's what I intend to do!" A terrible anger filled me - one who could not remain loyal to Queen Serenity, the most kind and wonderful Queen in past, present, and future, did not deserve to live.

"How could you? No, don't answer! That's enough talking! Sunbeam Slash!" I yelled, and brought the Staff down in a decisive motion. Jadeite deflected it with a grunt, and laughed.

"Oh, please tell me that's not all you have, Celeste, or I will be most disappointed!" He said as he shot a burst of dark energy at me.

"Sun Crystal Solar Power!" I said, and absorbed the energy from the lightning. "Shimmering Sunlight Attack!" I said, and knocked Jadeite over. 

"You're wasting my time!" I growled. "We will finish this later," I said, and raised my hand.

"Sun Crystal Power! Teleport!" I said, and disappeared, leaving Jadeite alone on the throne room floor.

I appeared at what might have once been my room in the Moon Palace - now reduced to a pile of rubble. I dashed wildly through the remains of the Moon Palace, looking anxiously for the scene of the battle. I ran out of the front doors of the Palace and paused. Off in one direction I heard the clash of battle. Looking around wildly, I saw a fallen guard. I grabbed his sword and rushed in the direction of the battle.

I ran for what seemed like ages as the sounds of battle grew louder and louder. Suddenly there was a silence, and as I rounded a corner I heard a voice.

"And above all, you must protect my daughter, Serena!"

"Right!" Two voices responded in unison. Protect her? That was my job! I thought defensively. There was a flash of light, and I looked up to see all of my friends, the Sailor Scouts, curled up in fetal positions, trapped in little balls as they floated up to the sky.

"No!" I cried out, and ran down the path in the direction of the voices, stumbling over rubble and chunks of stone fallen from the once magnificent Moon Palace. When I reached a clearing in the rubble, I saw Queen Serenity lying as though dead on a collapsed pillar. As I watched, the Moon Wand fell from her pale, limp hand.

"Queen Serenity!" I yelled, running to her as she crumpled to the ground. I caught her just before she fell.

"C . . . Celeste?" She whispered. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had failed! "Celeste! You've finally returned," She said softly, smiling. I shook my head. 

"No . . . no! I've failed you." I said. She smiled faintly and touched my cheek.

"No, my sweet, you haven't failed at all. I was destined to die this day. I only weep because you cannot rejoin your friends."

"Maybe I can still save you," I said as I touched my brooch.

"Sun Crystal Solar Power!" I said, and touched a finger to Queen Serenity's crescent moon birthmark. A golden light poured into her, and she relaxed as she felt herself energize.

"Thank you, Sailor Sun. now I can send you to the future with your Sailor Scouts." She said, standing up on wobbly legs. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Take care of Serena for me," She said, and everything disappeared.

I opened my eyes again, and saw Hermes sitting at the foot of my bed, looking gravely at me.

"So . . . is that all? What happens now?" I asked. He did a backflip and a necklace appeared out of nowhere and dropped onto the bed.

"Here is your Sun Crystal. The other weapons, the Sun Scepter and the Solar Staff, were lost during the voyage to the future, but can be earned back through battle and experience." I took the Sun Crystal and looked at it in wonder. It was on a fine gold chain, and it was heart shaped and diamond - colored.

"So . . . that's it? Next time there's a battle, I just show up?" I said. Hermes thought a moment. 

"Well, I need to get a communicator for you. I'll be right back," he said, and disappeared out the window. I frowned after him in puzzlement, and fastened the Sun Crystal around my neck. I laid back down on the bed, staring out the window at the crescent moon, wondering what the morning would bring.


	2. Sailors of the Elements - Part I, Chapte...

Chapter Two:

The next morning I woke up at 9:00. I pulled on some clothes and stumbled downstairs for breakfast. To my surprise, I saw my aunt cuddling Hermes at the kitchen table.

"Oh, good morning, Celeste," she said, noticing me walk in. "Would you look at this cutie I found sleeping on the front steps this morning? I think we'll keep him - he has no collar or identification of any sort. What do you think we should name him?" From my point of view, I saw Hermes wink at me.

"Oh, how about . . . .Hermes?" I suggested. 

"Hermes? How charming! What a good idea, Celeste," my aunt said.

"Do you want me to take him for a walk? I could buy him a collar," I suggested.

"Would you? I have so much work to do, I have to be at the office in . . ." she paused as she looked at her watch and gasped. "Ten minutes ago! Well, have a good day, Celeste, I'm off!" She said, and zoomed out the door. I smiled at Hermes and scratched him on the head.

"So, was your scavenge successful last night?" I asked him. He purred.

"It was indeed. I found a communicator for you," He said, and did another back flip. A delicate gold watch landed on the table.

"This is the communicator?" I asked. Hermes nodded.

"You flip it over and speak into the mini speaker, and push those buttons to send a call," he said, pointing with a single claw. I smiled and fastened it on. 

"Wonderful!" I said, and was about to say something else when a burst of static crackled over the speaker.

"Sailor Scouts!" an unfamiliar, lilting voice said. "You're needed at Juuban park!" I looked at Hermes, unsure what to do, and he jumped down off the table. 

"Follow me!" He said, and we raced out the door. 

Juuban Park was not very far away, and Hermes pushed me into a nearby alleyway.

"Transform here! Hold the crystal above your head and say 'Sun Crystal Power!'" I did as he said.

"Sun Crystal Power!" I called out, and a rush of warmth encircled my body. A winding gold ribbon twisted about my body, leaving a piece of my Sailor Suit wherever it went. I felt boots, gloves, my sailor suit, and finally my tiara materialize on my body and I floated back down to the ground. I looked down and found myself in the suit of my memories - a white miniskirt trimmed with orange and pink, with a white shirt and orange bows on the back and on my front. My collar was pink, and at the center of my tiara I wore a red jewel. I wore hair sticks and a choker - at the center of which was the Sun Crystal, embedded in a sun-shaped pin. The hair sticks adorned with the Sun and Moon, decorated with crystals clear as glass. I rushed out of the alley and looked side to side.

"Which way?" I asked Hermes. He paused.

"Umm -" A blood-curdling shriek sounded from far off to my right. "That way!" He said, and we sprinted off down the street.

Before long, I came upon four Sailor Scouts in a clearing.

"Don't show yourself before you need to," Hermes advised me, so we settled down to watch the beginning battle as Hermes pointed all the Scouts out to me. 

"That's Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and of course, Sailor Moon," He said, pointing to each one. Tuxedo Mask was there as well. I watched as they defeated a youma and a pale man appeared.

"Not you again!" Sailor Moon shrieked. The pale man laughed and raised his hands to shoot lightning at her. Suddenly my protective instincts took over and I shouted out:

"Sun Crystal Solar Shield!" And the transparent golden Shield enveloped all four of the Scouts just as the bolt of dark power struck them, successfully absorbing the shock.

"What?" The pale man exclaimed, as the scouts all said "Huh?" In surprise. I stepped out of the bushes and laughed.

"It seems you bit off more than you can chew!" I said.

"Who are you?" The man asked me. Mercury appeared to be analyzing me with her computer, and I decided to save her the trouble.

"I am Sailor Sun!! The Scout of Life, I fight for Innocence! I am the Warrioress of the Sun and Protector of the Moon! As a Defender of Justice, I will punish you!" I said, raising my hands again.

"Sun Crystal Shimmering Sunlight Attack!" I yelled, and shot a bolt of lightning at the stranger. He dodged it, and glared at the Sailor Scouts wrathfully.

"I'll deal with you later," He threatened, and disappeared. With the danger to Sailor Moon gone, the Solar Shield disappeared as well. The Sailor Scouts looked at me, amazed, as Mercury smiled and said,

"Well done, Celeste! You accepted your destiny!"

"With flying colors, I might add," Luna said. Hermes stepped out from the bushes and jumped up to my arms.

"Woo-hoo! Go Sailor Sun! That was awesome!" Cheered Serena, jumping up and down. The other girls approached me. I had still never met the rest of the Sailor Scouts. After making sure that no one was watching, we all detransformed.

"Who are you?" The girl who was Sailor Mars asked, looking into my eyes.

"I - I'm Sailor Sun, also known as Celeste Stevens," I said, looking at Hermes. He looked back up at me.

"They have no memory of you. Sailor Pluto removed it from them when they were sent to the future, assuming that you wouldn't come back, but I can restore it for them." I nodded, and he touched their foreheads. I sudden look of realization broke over their faces.

"Oh," Sailor Venus, now a regular teenager, said softly.

"You weren't really dead?" Asked Jupiter. I shook my head as I realized that Sailor Jupiter was the only one my height in the entire group.

"Now it makes sense," said Sailor Mars.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Interrupted Serena. "Lets go eat a celebratory lunch!" She said. Mars glared at her, but I giggled and said,

"That sounds fabulous! Lets go!" I said, and the other Scouts broke into laughter as well as we all strolled out of the park.

POST AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, cheesy enuff ending? Hmmm!


	3. Sailors of the Elements - Part II: Sailo...

SAILORS OF THE ELEMENTS: PART II

~ ~Sailor Soul ~ ~

TWO DAYS LATER . . . 

"Well, there must be some reason you've been revealed," Mina said sensibly as she caught a flower petal drifting on the breeze.

"Yes, and that reason probably is that Serena will soon be in danger," Amy said seriously. Lita looked at her curiously.

"What makes you say that, Amy?" She asked.

"Well, look at it logically, Lita," Amy replied. "Celeste is destined to protect Serena at all costs - even at the cost of her very own life. She is a valuable warrior and defender, and I'm willing to bet Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto both wouldn't want to put her at risk any earlier than was entirely necessary. They would need a very good reason to reveal her identity, lest she be injured or possibly killed at any time when the danger to Serena was not so very great. I personally believe that now they have that very good reason - and the only reason I can think of is that Serena's life either will be in danger or is possibly in danger right now." My thoughts whirled. 

_Can all this really be true?_ I wondered. A glance at Serena told me that she was thinking the same thing. 

"Hmm, that makes sense," said Rei thoughtfully. "Should we prepare for a battle?"

"Actually, that sounds like a good plan," My guardian, Hermes, put in. "Time to start training!"

Three days and several minor battles later, my sleep was interrupted by a vision - not of Sailor Pluto, as I would have expected, but from Queen Serenity herself. I bowed deeply before her, but she would have none of it.

__

"Up, Celeste," She said kindly. "You know we are too close for such formalities."

"Yes, My Queen," I said formally, smiling into her eyes. 

"Now we must move quickly, Celeste, for the time has come for me to reveal to you your mission." I said nothing, but my ears perked. "As Amy has logically predicted, danger is on the move, and coming faster and faster towards Earth. Now, your mission is this: 

"As you are a protector of Sailor Moon, the other Inner Scouts have protectors as well. Their protectors are the Sailors of the Elements - Light, Soul, Water, Fire, and Air. You - as you may have guessed - are the Sailor of Light, and you protect my Serena, who uses the element of Soul. You are opposites, and yet very similar - as you are sure to discover shortly. The fact that the elements you use are opposite are key - for it gives you the power to restrain her if necessary. You must activate and train the Sailors of the Elements, and quickly as possible, for it is likely that our enemies will be upon us before the 

New Moon."

_"Yes, My Queen," I said. "But how do I find these Sailors of the Elements?"_

"I have their identities," she said. "And I will give them to you one by one. The first Element you must find is the Sailor of Soul. Her identity is Avaris Tumns. She attends school with Rei Hino and goes to the Art Classes at her school every Wednesday. I suggest you feign an interest in attending those classes in order to grow closer towards her. When the time is right, and you will know when the time is right, the Soul Crystal will appear. Give it to her and explain your duties. While you are searching for these new Sailors, you will grow apart from the Inner Scouts. Explain only to Sailor Venus and detail her to protect Serena while you are on your mission. I will come to you once you have found Avaris. Until then, farewell . . ." She said and drifted away. I nodded and bowed once more before drifting back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and found Hermes studying a sheet of paper on my desk. 

"Morning," I yawned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

"Morning," He said absentmindedly.

"What's that?" I asked. 

"Oh, its an art class schedule. The class you're going to meet Avaris at starts at 10:30, and it's 9:00 now so you had better get a move on," he said. I stumbled out of bed and to my closet, where I threw on the first clothes that came to hand, which happened to be khaki capris, a yellow v-neck shirt, and black sandals. I bounced down the stairs and sat down to a quick breakfast and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning!" My aunt Felicity chirped at me.

"Good morning," I replied. 

"What are you up to today?" Inquired my aunt.

"Oh, not much," I said. "I thought I'd stop by some art classes and see what's up."

"Well, that sounds like fun," My aunt said, glancing at the clock. As usual, she was late. "Oh, my!" She spluttered. "Is it really 9:15 already? I have to go - see ya!" she said, and rushed out the door. I giggled. 

"Oh, she reminds me of Serena," I chuckled. I had grown to know her fairly well over my two week visit. "Hermes?" I asked. He looked up at me. "How is it that my plane leaves for home in eight days and yet I have a whole new mission to fulfill?" 

"Oh, that," He yawned. "Don't worry about that. You're about to win an internship here in Japan for the next four years, or less, whatever you need."

"Four years?" I asked incredulously.

"You can visit your parents whenever you wish," he asked. 

"No, it's not that," I said. "How can I ask my aunt and uncle to support me for the next four years of my life?"

"Don't you know how an internship works?" Asked Hermes. I shook my head slowly. "You'll be taken in by another family, one who's willing to have you for the next three years. Or you can start working at Rei's temple - whichever you prefer." I paused. I was not a very religious person. 

"I guess I'll live with a family," I said slowly. But I was a bit sad. How could I live in Japan, and not my native California? I would miss all my friends and family and even my school terribly.

"I know what you're thinking," Hermes said. "And it won't do you any good. You can't change your destiny, and besides, your duty to Serena and the rest of the world comes before any personal feelings."

I sighed. I knew he was right.

"Oh well," I said. "Such is the life of a soon - to - be super hero!"

"Soon to be?" Hermes asked. "I'd say you're already one!" He said as he pushed the newspaper towards me across the table.

"_NEW SAILOR SCOUT SAVES CIVILIAN AND SAILOR MOON _-what on earth ???" I read aloud. Moving my eyes further down the paper, I saw an article documenting our latest battle.

"_Not too long ago, a new and mysterious Sailor Scout has appeared, calling herself Sailor Sun. _

After saving the Sailor Scouts' and Sailor Moon's life in particular, she defeated a monster and sent a would-be world conqueror running with his tail behind his legs . . . see more, page 4D."

"Well, what do you know?" I asked, laughing. "Who would have thought?" I wanted to read the rest of the article, but I had to get a move on. 

"I'll read that later," I said, putting it aside and standing up. "Time for me to get to that art class. See ya later!" I called as I walked out the door.

Half an hour later, I reached the building where the art classes were taking place. Wandering around, I found several young boys and girls chatting or walking around. One girl in particular caught my eye. She had shoulder length, wavy green hair, and blue eyes. She was sitting on a bench in front of a merrily tinkling water fountain, sketching quickly in her sketch book. She looked to be a few years older than me, but not by much. I sat down on the bench next to her. 

"Hi," I said, shyly. She paused in her sketching and looked up at me. 

"Oh, hello," she said. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I laughed.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just here for the art class, to see what it's about, and I figured I'd make some new friends."

"The art class at 10:30?" She asked. I nodded, and she smiled.

"Why, that's the art class I'm teaching!" She exclaimed. I was surprised - she hadn't looked much older than 16!

"Oh, really?" I asked. 

"Yes!" The girl laughed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Celeste Stevens. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle from America."  
"It's nice to meet you, Celeste," she said, extending a slender and delicate hand. "I'm Michelle."

"Hi," I said, shaking her offered hand. "Nice to meet you, too. Who else will be in your class?" Michelle looked around, a slight frown on her face. 

"Well, not too many of them are here right now," she said. "Most of these students are here for Mr. Clydesdale's 10:00 class. But there is Rini, and Masenori, and oh, there's Avaris, and . . . hmm . . . well, that's all I see for now." I recognized Rini as Serena's 'cousin' - actually her future daughter from the 30th century, and the boy Masenori, who was standing right by her, must have been her boyfriend. Avaris, the hopefully soon to be Sailor of Soul, was a young girl about two inches shorter than me (that would make her around 5'5'') with straight red hair that swung freely around her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright, vivid green, and many freckles sprinkled her face. She was chatting with Rini and Masenori now, and I decided it would be a good time to meet her. Thanking Michelle, I walked over to the little group and waved to Rini.

"Good morning, Rini," I said. 

"Celeste!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm happy to see you, too," I laughed. "I'm here for the art class, what else?" She smiled.

"You'll be taking the class, too?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, I think just for today - after all, my plane leaves for home in almost a week! Now, who are your friends?" I asked. 

"This is Masenori," She said, pointing to the brown-haired fellow I had just seen. "And this is Avaris," she said, pointing to the red - head. 

"Hi," I said, shaking hands with first Masenori and then Avaris. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you, too," they responded in unison.

"Hey, do you go to school with Rei Hino?" I asked Avaris. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, yes, Rei and I take almost the same classes! How do you know her?" She asked.

"Through a friend - Serena Tsukino, Rini's cousin." I said. Avaris laughed.

"So, you know Serena, do you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you?" 

"Oh, yes, Serena and I go a long ways back. I used to baby-sit for her - and Rini, too - but now she's all grown up!"

"You used to sit for Serena?" I asked incredulously. "Aren't you her same age?"

"I'm her same age, but at a higher maturity level," Avaris laughed. "Not that that's exactly difficult." I laughed too. Suddenly my and Rini's watches started beeping insistently. Rini and I exchanged glances. She knew what it was - as the Scout Sailor Mini Moon, she participated in most battles, too - it meant trouble for the Sailor Scouts. 

"Oh, this watch," I said. "It always goes off at the wrong times." I said. "It's not even ten o'clock yet!"

"Celeste, we need to go," Rini said. 

"Oh, Rini, I can't go this morning. Here," I said, handing her a letter addressed to Mina. "Give this to Mina and it will explain everything. Don't read it yourself, and don't let anyone else read it. It's a secret." I said. Rini nodded, though she looked a bit puzzled, and accepted the letter.

"Oh," she said. "All right then. Well. I'll see you later, guys. Bye, Celeste," she said, and hurried off.

"Bye, Rini!" I called cheerfully to her. "Have fun at your brunch!"

"Where is she off to?" Masenori asked. 

"Oh, a family brunch. She forgot, I suppose, that she had it today. Oh, well! She must be hanging out with Serena too much,"

"That isn't like Rini to forget something important like that," Avaris said under her breath. I pretended not to hear, but alarms went off in my head. Avaris seemed to be a smart girl - I would have to be careful.

Later that day in class, Avaris and I had ended up sitting next to each other as she worked on her sculpture and I began an abstract painting. We had laughed and chatted away almost the entire lesson when a frazzled and frightened looking man burst into our room. 

"Trouble -" he panted "In the hall - monster - scouts - hurt - _hide_ - " Michelle, Avaris, and I rose from our desks.

"Quickly," Michelle called. "Everyone out the back window and into the storage building. Hurry! Masenori, I leave you in charge," she said. Masenori nodded and helped everyone out the window and through the bushes to the building behind the art room. Once every one was safely inside, Michelle looked directly at me. In the same instant, we gasped as visions came into our heads. I saw one of Michelle, in a Sailor Suit, and it came to me that she was Sailor Neptune, and I knew that she knew that I was Sailor Sun. 

"And Avaris -?" She asked quietly. 

"Not yet," I whispered. She nodded, and Avaris looked at us curiously. I knew it was time. I nodded.

"Sun Crystal Power!" I cried out, raising my hand. As I transformed, I heard Michelle cry out the words,

"Neptune Planet Power!" And I knew that she was transforming, too. As Michelle and I, now Sailors Neptune and Sun, completed our transformations, a glimmer appeared before Avaris. There was a flash of light, and a tiny crystal appeared before her at eye level. It was roughly the same size as my Sun Crystal, but pale pink in color and in the shape of a phoenix.

"What -" she asked. I stepped forward.

"This is your crystal. It is known as the Crystal of Soul, and offered only to those worthy of it. If you wish to embrace your destiny, take it, and you shall become Sailor Soul. If not, leave it there and it shall never be offered to you again, and the duty to protect shall go to someone ready for it. Make your choice, we have precious little time." Avaris hesitated a second, but only a second, then grasped the crystal and cried out:

"Soul Element Power!" And her first transformation began. A blinding flash of light, and Neptune and I shielded our eyes. When we looked again, Sailor Soul stood there, in a white sailor suit with a pale pink skirt and collar, and white boots that went above her knees. She wore a pale pink cape and white gloves, and her tiara was a white material similar to pearl, or mother of pearl, with a pink stone in the middle. I nodded in satisfaction as she stepped towards us.

"I'm ready!" 

We needed no other urging, and hurried out the door. Neptune stopped. 

"Wait," she said. "Won't they recognize you?" I stopped. I hadn't thought of that. 

"Hmm, I guess they will. I have to change my costume - but how?" Suddenly an idea came into my head. "I know what to do. Neptune, go. Don't speak to anyone of what you've seen!" I warned her. When she had left, I called out:

"Light Element Power!" And my newest transformation began. When it was complete, I looked down and saw that I was in a white and gold Sailor Suit, with a floor length white cape streaming out from behind my shoulders. I had white gloves and white boots identical to Avaris's, and as I carefully lifted my tiara off my head, I saw that it was golden with no jewel, but a design of a small splash of light was engraved into the soft gold. I smiled at Avaris. 

"Now I am ready, too!" We ran out of the classroom and towards the sounds of battle. When we came around a corner that led into the lobby below, we saw a monster on the beautiful white marble steps leading up to where we stood. His back was to us, and he was facing a small and pitiful looking group of sailor scouts, all on the floor, exhausted and some maybe severely wounded. Sailor Soul took no longer to observe what was happening, and raised her hands.

"I call upon the power of the element of Soul," she cried, "help me to protect these people!" She brought her hands down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Soul Bird Attack!" A white, transparent phoenix appeared before Avaris and flew towards the monster, knocking him over. It then circled the scouts twice, and a bubble appeared around them, hovering above ground for a moment before floating up to the top corner of the lobby. The monster stood up and faced us.

"Who are you?" He growled. Avaris's eagle swooped again, this time with talons outstretched. The monster ducked, but one of the Eagle's knife-like talons caught him on the shoulder, and he cried out. Seeing my chance, I raised my own hands up to the ceiling.

"I call upon the power of the element of Light," I called, "Help me to defeat this evil!" I brought my hands down in a sweeping motion and pointed ten fingers at the monster. "Solar Flare Ignite!" A burning fireball swooped towards the youma. He stood, frozen in fear, as the fire drew nearer and nearer. He let out one terrified scream, and his existence was extinguished. 

Avaris and I exchanged glances. She pointed at the bubble and then at the floor, and the eagle, which had been perching on her shoulder, flew towards the bubble, circled it twice, and returned to Avaris. The bubble began drifting down to the floor, and the scouts, who had mostly regained consciousness, stood up and squinted at us. I knew they couldn't see Avaris and me, the light was at our backs and our faces were in the shadow. 

"Who are you?" Asked Mars. I gave Avaris a warning glance, and we said nothing.

"Venus!" We heard a sudden voice cry out. We looked and saw Venus, still unconscious, on the ground, bleeding badly. Avaris gasped - Venus was the scout she was supposed to protect! We exchanged glances, and hurried down the steps to Venus. We stood over her, joined hands, and began to summon our powers.

"We call upon the powers -" we started together:

"of Light!" I cried.

"of Soul!" Said Avaris.

"Help us to heal this young woman!"

A beam of light formed between our joined hands, and shot down into Venus's broken, bruised body. It moved through her like water, and we could see her wounds healing before our very eyes. She sighed deeply and looked up at us. We parted hands and stepped away.

"Who - thank you,' Venus said, rubbing her head. We nodded abruptly, then turned and walked away, ignoring the Scout's bemused stares.

Avaris came home with me that day, to my Aunt's delight.

"It's so good that you're making friends!" She exclaimed. I led her up to my room, where we sat on my bed so I could explain to her who she was and what her duty was.

"So . . . who am I, exactly?" She asked. I settled myself on the bed, cross - legged and facing her. 

"You are the Sailor of Soul, Guardian of that Element and Protector of the Warrior of Light, Sailor Venus. I am the Sailor of Light, Guardian of the Sun and Protector of the Warrior of Soul, Sailor Moon - who, believe it or not, is none other than Serena Tsukino." Her eyes widened at that, but allowed me to continue. "Before today, I was Sailor Sun, Sailor Daystar, the Sailor Of Life. Last night, Sailor Moon's Mother and my adoptive mother, Queen Serenity, appeared to me and told me of my mission. My mission - now yours, as well - is to awaken the Sailors of the Elements - Light, Soul, Fire, Water, and Air. She told me that as Sailor Moon is the leader of the Sailor Scouts, I shall be the leader of the Sailor Elements. And as Sailor Venus is the leader of the Inner Scouts, you shall be my second, my co-leader. Our duty, and the duty of all the Elementals, is to protect the Warriors of our Element to the extent of our powers, even if it costs us our very life."

"Oh," she said quietly, looking at her hands. I looked at her with compassion. Even though I, myself, had only been a Scout for barely a week, I felt much older and experienced than Avaris. And perhaps because I was so new to it, I knew what was going through her mind.

_Can I really protect the world with these two hands of mine? I feel so small and weak, so alone and scared. But if it's my duty -_

I took her small, dainty hands in mine.

"Maybe you can't protect the world alone, but the two of us together, and the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon combined, will be able to. Without a doubt. But you have accepted your destiny by taking the Crystal, and now you can't get out of it. There will be times when you would like nothing better than to chuck that thing into the Tokyo Bay, and there will be times when you are longing to transform and kick some youma butt. There will be times when you feel alone and scared, but always know that I will be there for you. Some of my duty goes to my scouts, as well."

Avaris looked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you," she said. Suddenly Hermes jumped up onto the bed.

"Welcome to the Sailor Elements," He purred.

"Oh, my goodness!" Avaris exclaimed. "Did - did your cat just talk??" I laughed.

"This is Hermes, my Guardian. He revealed my true identity to me and will train all the Sailor Elements once they are all awakened. Do you have something for Avaris, Hermes?" I asked him. Hermes yawned while he thought. 

"Hmm . . .yes, I believe so, now where did I put it . . .ah yes, here it is." He did a backflip and a communicator identical to mine, but for the face, which was pink, appeared.

"What is this?" Avaris asked. 

"This is your Scout Communicator," Hermes said, pointing at the watch. "Whenever you hear coordinates given for the Sailor Scouts for battle, go there and hide yourself. The Sailor Elements do not interfere until their warrior is endangered. Wait for the other Elementals, especially Light, before going into battle."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Celeste listened intently as the door opened and a familiar voice sounded from below.

"Hi, I'm Mina! I'm here to visit Celeste." 

"Oh, of course. One moment, let me call her." I heard my aunt respond. I looked at Avaris.

"Come on," I said. "You're about to meet Sailor Venus in person."

"Celeste!" My aunt called. "You have a visitor!"

"Coming!" I called back. I stood up and headed downstairs, Avaris behind me. Mina was standing in the front hall, taking off her shoes. She looked up as she heard me coming, her well - known smile on her face. When she saw Avaris, though, her smile wavered some and the smile in her eyes became false.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company," she said, straightening up as she finished taking off her shoes. 

"No, not at all," I said. "This is someone you needed to meet, anyways. Why don't we go up to my room and chat?" 

"Fine with me," Mina said. Avaris nodded. 

"All right then, let me just nip to the kitchen to get some snacks for us." I said, heading through the door to my left. After transferring several cookies from a package to a plate along with three glasses of milk onto a tray, I went back to the hall where Mina and Avaris were waiting. I walked up the stairs, hearing my two friends following me. When we reached my bedroom, I set the tray on the bed and pulled up a chair for me to sit in, while Mina and Avaris sat on my bed.

"So what's up?" I asked Mina. She looked at Avaris. 

"Maybe this isn't the time . . ." She said.

"Oh, my, I forgot to introduce you! Mina, please meet Avaris. Avaris, this is the one and only . . . . . Sailor Venus." Mina's eyes widened. 

"What are you saying?!" She exclaimed, jumping off the bed. Avaris laughed.

"No, no need for alarm. I already knew who you were. I'm the Sailor of Soul - pleased to meet you."

"The Sailor - of Soul?" Mina asked, sitting back down slowly.

"I believe you two met earlier today," I said gently. Mina paused a moment, then suddenly it dawned on her.

"Earlier to- oh! Then that means - wait - you were there, too, weren't you?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well - who were you?" "The Sailor of Light."

"Who?" I sighed. This would take a while.

"Did you get my letter?" I asked. She nodded and pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of her pocket. 

"Well, yes - but it didn't explain much," she said, handing it to me. I accepted it and reread it.

_"Mina - I won't be able to perform my duties of Sailor Sun for a while, I'm needed to do something else for the time being. But Sailor Moon still needs to be protected, and Queen Serenity has decided that the duty of protecting her has fallen on your shoulders. I can't tell you how long you'll be needed, but it could be a very long time. If you have any questions, come and ask them, but I can't promise I'll be able to give you an answer. Don't tell anyone else of this, and see to it that no one else reads this letter._

- Celeste"

"Yes, I kept it short so that no one would learn too much if it fell into the wrong hands. But now that you're here, I can explain things to you. First, let me tell you what has happened, and then after, if you have any questions, you can ask me then. Okay?" 

"Okay," Mina agreed.

So I launched into the story of my vision from Queen Serenity, and explained all about the Element Sailors, and how a great danger was approaching. All in all, the story took about ten minutes, because Mina kept interrupting and asking questions. When everything was finally explained and Mina had no more questions, I said;

"Now that you know, you can not tell anyone else about this - not a soul! It's very important to keep it a secret for as long as Queen Serenity wants it to be. Understand?" 

Mina nodded, gazing out the window. Suddenly Hermes jumped onto the bed.

"Hi, Hermes," she said absentmindedly, stroking him. Suddenly she blinked.

"Wait a second," she said, knitting her brow. "Did the Elemental Sailors exist in the Silver Millennium?"

"I've been waiting for someone to ask that," Hermes said. "Yes, and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Avaris.

"They existed, but none but the Sailor of Light were activated."

"What was their planet?" Inquired Mina.

"They lived on the Sun with Celeste. They were basically her ladies-in-waiting; the daughters of the local Lords and Dukes. They all knew of their duties and their powers, but only the powers of light were needed in the battle against Beryl - or so we thought."

"Or so we thought?" I repeated. Hermes nodded.

"It was the opinion of many," he said, "That the battle would have ended differently had we activated the Elemental Sailors. 

"What are you saying?" I pressed. Hermes turned his amber gaze on mine.

"I'm saying," he said quietly, "That perhaps both the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity might have lived on if it weren't for the insistence that the Elements weren't needed to be put into battle." 

"Who insisted?" Avaris asked him in a whisper.

Hermes was quiet for a time. He gazed off into the distance, apparently deep in thought.

"Well?" I asked. He looked at me out of the corners of his eyes and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked. He mumbled something again.

"Speak up!" Mina cried. Hermes sighed and lifted his head.

"I wasn't supposed to restore these memories," he said, "But I guess I don't have a choice." He lifted his paw up to my forehead and touched it lightly. My sign - the crescent moon encircled by a thin golden line - glowed for a moment and then faded. I gasped as a new rush of memories came flooding back. Through slitted eyes, I saw Hermes touch Avaris's and Mina's forehead also. Then my consciousness faded away as my mind began to relive the memories.


	4. Sailors of the Elements - Part II, Chapt...

Chapter Two

_It was the time after we had returned from the Sailor Scout Academy on Earth, a time of festivities and celebrations despite the growing frequency of battle.. The banquets on the Moon lasted for many days and nights, and everyone was invited._

It was at such a celebration that I met him - Sir Leander. He lived near the Sun Palace and was the only son of a prominent Duke in our community, but as I spent most of my childhood at the Moon Kingdom, and he was at least two years older than I, I had never met him. 

He was handsome, by all accounts, with golden-brown hair falling into his gray eyes. He was a few inches taller than I, and that was saying something, for I was abnormally tall for the people of the Sun. He stood at the entrance to the ball with several of his friends, and for an instant our eyes locked. I saw something in his eyes that was often reflected in my own - passion, determination, and intelligence. I don't know what he saw in my own eyes, but the look he gave me made me blush and turn my gaze to the floor. 

He bowed deeply to me, murmuring "Princess," and I, in turn, curtsied to him, saying "Sir," quietly, for I was unsure of his proper title. He offered me his arm, and I lightly placed my hand on it, as he led me into the ballroom.

"How are you, Princess? It has been a long three years since I saw you last," he said gallantly.

"I'm well, thank you. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I do not know you by name. May I ask your title?" He did not seem offended by my lack of knowledge, he only bowed again and said,

"Sir Leander, son of the Duke Ricolath of the Sun."

"Oh, of course. I knew I had seen you somewhere. How are you, Sir Leander?"

"I'm well, thank you, Your Highness." He swung me onto the dance floor as the music started.

"And please," he said, looking me straight in the eye with those unfathomable gray eyes of his, "Call me Lee."

From there our relationship blossomed into what I considered to be a romance, and for the next several weeks I could think of nothing but him. He had completely enchanted me, and I longed for him to ask my hand in marriage.

But I kept it secret, for I knew that, if Serena found out, the whole Solar System would know within the next three minutes. It was hard, as I listened to her talk for hours on end about Prince Darien, not to put in my praises of Lee, but I succeeded. 

A few weeks after I met Lee and he had begun courting me, I was out for a walk alone in the rose gardens when I saw Lee walking with my father. They appeared to be arguing. Curious, and yet not wanting to intrude, I came just within earshot of the conversation.

"No, Leander, I didn't ask for your opinions! The enemy continues to grow and we must activate the Elemental Sailors! Why must I tell you, time and time again, that they will save more lives than the entire Army of the Sun put together!"

"But -"

"I realize you wish to protect your sister, Lady Avaris, but she was born for battle, and you were not! Let her live her destiny as she was born to, Leander, and stop trying to interfere! Silence!" My father roared as Lee tried to put in a word. "I have heard enough! Unfortunately, too many of my colleagues agree with you, and I hear their nonsense prattle quite enough, thank you. No, I won't speak of it again. This conversation is over!" He said, and silently stalked away. Leander stood quite still, and I could see he was seething with rage. I hurried to Serena to tell her of what I had overheard.

"So . . . there is an enemy, after all? I've heard rumors about someone called 'Queen Beryl.'" Serena said, her blue eyes wide. I nodded. 

"I guess they're true. But who are the Elemental Sailors, anyways?"

"Oh, them," Serena said, waving her hand as if it didn't matter. "I've heard my mother talk about them lots of times."

"But who are they?" I pressed.

"Well, apparently, they are the Sailors of The Elements, that is, each one of them represents an element of her own. You know, the kind of elements we use, Light, Soul, Fire, Water, and so on. And from what I've heard, you're one of them."

"Me?" I breathed. Serena nodded.

"Yup. The Sailor Of Light."

"Well - how come I was activated, but not the other ones?" I questioned. Serena shrugged.

"Don't ask me," she said. I leaned back, thinking hard. This whole episode just didn't make sense. 

A few days later, I had almost forgotten about the entire event, and went home for a few days to see family and friends. Serena wasn't at the Moon Kingdom, anyways. She was visiting Mars with her Mother for a conference about something of other. I was glad to get out of it - Serena and Princess Rei didn't get along too well.

As I was wandering the corridors of the Sun Palace, reminiscing about events and people - mostly my mother - I recognized Lee and three of his friends walking down the hall, backs to me.

Leander? I thought. What on earth is he doing here? He should still be on the Moon. 

Curious once more, I slinked through the shadows in the hallway after them. What exactly were they up to?

Just then, they stopped abruptly and faced what appeared to me to be a solid wall of marble. Lee held his hand up to the wall and uttered a strange word; I didn't hear what it was. A gaping black doorway appeared in the wall, and I gasped in shock. Leander glanced up and down the hallway - I pressed myself against the wall - and disappeared into the dark. His friends followed him, and after I was sure they were out of sight, I went in myself.

I was confronted with a very steep spiral staircase that went down as far as I could see. I grasped the railing tightly and followed the echoing footsteps as quietly as I could. Once I tripped on the hem of my dress, and fell down a few stairs. The footsteps below came to an abrupt halt, and I held my breath as I listened intently. 

"What was that?" I heard Leander ask sharply. 

"What?" One of his friends asked, exasperated.

"I heard something." Somehow, his voice was not the one I knew.

"Go on," his other friend replied, "No one knows where this is. They don't even know it exists."

"I know I heard something," Lee said, starting to get angry.

"Fine. Go back up all the steps we just spent fifteen minutes climbing. We'll just tell Beryl you changed your mind."

"Fine," Lee said. I could definitely hear the anger in his voice now. "But if we're found out, don't point at me." He said, and the footsteps resumed.

Beryl?! I wondered. What business do they have with Beryl? She's the enemy! I was definitely scared now, but I knew I had to keep going. I waited until the footsteps were almost out of earshot, and followed, twice as careful to be quiet as I was before. 

After what seemed to be an infinite amount of stairs spiraling down into the depths of the Palace, I came to a rough wooden door. Pressing my ear against it, I listened intently.

A whooshing noise filled the room on the other side of the door. A great wind seemed to have struck up inside. A flash of purple light shot out under the cracks of the door, and with a resounding boom, everything fell silent. A few seconds later I heard a murmuring inside. I held my breath and listened harder.

"My Queen."

"Majesty." 

"Your Highness."

Four or five voices - one of which I recognized as Lee's - addressed someone who had not spoken yet. 

Who are they talking to? I wondered. I didn't have long to find out. 

"So, my trustworthy spies, what information do you have for me?" A grating voice echoed in the cavernous hallway. It was a voice I recognized from a battle on Mercury a few days before - it was the voice of Queen Beryl, Queen of the NegaVerse!!

My heart felt ripped in two. The one person I loved, the one person I trusted, had betrayed me! The betrayal I felt soon turned into anger. How could he?! I quieted myself and pressed my ear to the door again, eager to hear what they were planning. 

"The news is all good, your Majesty," a voice I did not recognize responded. "They are undecided about whether or not to activate the Elemental Sailors. It is a good time to attack."

"And you, Leander? How is your project moving?" I held my breath.

"Well, My Queen. In a few days I shall 'propose' to her, and then we shall either have one more ally, or one less enemy." His throaty laughter filled the room. I could listen to no more - the rage in my heart and mind blinded all common sense. I burst through the door.

"Leander!" I shouted. "How could you?!" Not waiting for an answer, my hand went to my throat as I yelled out: "Sun Crystal Power!" When my transformation was complete, I stopped for the slightest instant to catch my breath and call up my Scepter. Pointing it straight at Leander, I cried out,

"Shimmering Sunlight Attack!" the attack caught him directly in the chest. He fell down, severely wounded. I pointed my weapon at the other spies, all of whom I recognized as Lee's friends. Saying the attack once more, I mowed down all of them with a single command. One seemed to be dead and the others dazed and wounded, in a condition similar to Lee's. I turned to Queen Beryl, who was watching me calmly. My rage built up inside me as I tossed the Scepter spinning into the air.

"Sun . . . Scepter . . . Create!" The scepter lengthened and thinned, and a new pattern formed on top. It spun for a few moments in the air, then I reached up and plucked it from where it hovered. I held, in my hands, the Solar Staff. 

"Sunbeam Slash!" I yelled, pointing it straight at Beryl. The golden boomerang shot through the air, moving closer to Beryl with every second, yet she made no effort to move. The beam of light grew nearer and nearer - 

- and passed right through her. My mouth opened in shock, as she began to laugh uncontrollably. "Do you really think I would actually come here?" She asked in disgust. "You foolish girl, this is only an illusion! Such fools humans are! Leander!" she snapped. "wake up! Regardless of whether you're ready or not, now is the time! Cast the spell!" Leander struggled to his feet and looked me straight in the eye. His gray eyes now held a red spark in them I had somehow not seen in the previous weeks. His hand flew out at me, and I ducked as a reflex, but the only outcome was the heavy wooden door slamming shut and locking. He pointed at me, and I was drawn toward him, like a magnet, hard as I tried to withstand it. In an instant, he had his hands on my shoulders, and leered down at me, his gray eyes so different from the ones I had fallen in love with. Then, unexpectedly, he brought his face towards mine and kissed me. 

It was a kiss unlike the few we had shared before. It was empty of the passion and kindness that our previous ones possessed. There was nothing behind this kiss but pure desire, and I wrenched myself away.

"How dare you," I said, in a low voice. Twisting myself out of his grip, I raised my staff in the air.

"I hope I never see you again," I said, my voice full of spite. Closing my eyes, I called out the words,

"Solar Staff Teleport!" And my surroundings disappeared.

I opened my eyes, and blinked. Avaris, Mina, and Hermes were all watching me curiously.

"Wha - what was that a memory of?" I asked, confused. "Did you guys get memories too?" Avaris and Mina both nodded. 

"What were they?" I asked.

"Mine was of my brother," Avaris said, her jaw tightening. 

"Mine was of a child hood playmate of mine," Mina said, a sad look in her eyes. 

"What was yours of?" Avaris asked me.

"A - a man who courted me during the Silver Millennium." Avaris and Mina exchanged glances. 

"So - is that guy, Leander or whatever, is he the enemy now?" I asked Hermes. He looked up at me, and there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite interpret.

"I don't know quite yet."

"But you think its him, don't you?" pressed Mina.

"What makes you say that?"

"You wouldn't have given us those memories if you didn't." She pointed out. Hermes didn't answer. We were silent for a time, each lost in our own thoughts, and, in my case, memories. 

After a while, Mina and Avaris left, Mina needing to go to her volleyball game, Avaris to another art class. I had nowhere in particular to go, so I went for a walk in the park by myself. I needed some time to think. 

I was strolling along the banks of the sparklingly clear lake of Juuban park when a gust of wind blew up, and a racous laugh sounded with it. I looked around wildly for its source, but I was unable to find it. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light to my left and I whipped around to see the person I last wanted to see ever again. 

_Leander!_

Floating casually a few feet off the grassy turf, he was clad in much the same clothing as I had remembered him in. He wore a black tux and a black cape, much like Tuxedo Mask's, but the inside of the cape was a deep purple, not red, and he had a sword tucked into his belt, the hilt of which glittered viciously in the after noon sunlight. 

He had not bothered with a mask, or even a hat to shadow his face. His brown-blonde hair still fell into his stormy gray eyes as they had in my memories, and yet those eyes contained a wicked spark that I had failed to notice a millennia ago. He continued to laugh, looking down on me from his position in the air, and then he said:

"So, I've finally found you. It has taken a thousand human years and a thousand human lifetimes, but I have finally got you . . . Celeste." 

Instinctively, I brought my wrist up to my mouth.

"Avaris!" I said. "I need you in the park!" A slight frown crossed Leander's perfectly shaped lips.

"Calling up my younger sister? She always _did_ tag along." Not wasting another moment, I held up my Sun Crystal and called out the words:

"Sun Crystal Power!" A brilliant white light flooded the park. Leander shielded his eyes with his arm and looked away. Within moments I was Sailor Sun - not Sailor Light, because I knew too few commands in that identity. For this battle, I needed Sailor Sun's expertise. 

A slight flicker of anger crossed Leander's face, but it quickly faded. 

"Even when you are in your warrior form, you are still too weak to defeat me." He said, raising his voice. I didn't respond - I had nothing to say to him. 

"Shimmering Sunlight Attack!" I yelled, and waited for the gold and yellow laser beams to shoot Leander out of the air. But - nothing happened. I had no power. 

"What?" I cried, as Leander began laughing again. Suddenly, a glimmer appeared before me, just a tiny sparkle, that's all, but then it lengthened and broadened and - with a flash of golden light - the Sun Scepter hovered before me.

It was different from in my memories. It was about a foot and a half long, and made of what looked like pure gold, instead of the marble wand in the Silver Millennium. On the top of the Scepter was a crystal easily the size of my fist, and glowing with a pale, throbbing light. My hand went to my throat - and to my surprise, I didn't feel the Sun Crystal attached to my choker! Somehow, it must have transformed into this Scepter. I looked up at Leander, who did not appear to be unduly concerned. 

_I can fix that,_ I thought and allowed a smirk to cross my lips. Raising my new found weapon, I yelled out the words:

"Sun Scepter Comet Chain Encircle!" A chain, in the appearance of a comet, flew towards Leander and wrapped itself around him. He was startled by this sudden attack, and fell out of the air and hit the ground. 

Just then, Avaris, dressed as Sailor Soul, appeared, and gasped at the scene her eyes fell upon. 

"Leander!" She cried. I was unsure whether her tone of voice carried horror at what I had done to her brother, or at the fact that he had returned. I turned back to Leander, and to my surprise, he was standing up, free of the chains that had bound him only instants before. 

"Hello, dearest sister." He said, his gray eyes glowing red. "I see Celeste has taken the liberty to activate you. How inconvenient."

"Stop it!" She cried. "Stop it, Leander! I see through you now! I thought you were trying to protect me, but you just didn't want me in your way! You betrayed me!" 

I watched Avaris in amazement. The pain in her eyes was displayed all too clearly - why was she still so hurt? Then it came to me -

_- she still loved him._

Leander noticed it too. I could tell by the way he flicked his eyes at me before turning back to his sister, who was taking strong, determined strides towards us. She raised her hands, ready to utter a command I felt sure would destroy Lee once and for all, but then, right when I thought she would do it, she stopped. She let her hands fall to her sides, making her pale pink cloak ripple in the light breeze. I turned to Leander and watched his eyes widen, and the spark in his eyes seemed to be extinguished. He floated back down to the ground and approached her slowly, his arms outstretched. I held onto my Scepter tightly and watched him suspiciously - what was he up to? Then, he did the thing I least expected - he enfolded Avaris in a tight embrace. Avaris began to sob uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around him. He made shushing noises and kissed her hair lightly. I blinked. What was he doing with his hands? Behind her back, he had brought them together and a soft purple light began to glow from them. He raised his head and looked at me, and the spark in his eyes had returned. 

"Avaris!" I shouted. "Look out!!" 

But it was too late. He had delivered the blow, and Avaris crumpled to the ground. My heart thudded - was she dead? But I closed my eyes and reached out to her with my mind, and I knew that she was not dead, merely unconscious and perhaps wounded. I opened my eyes and turned back to Leander, who was watching me with a calculating look. My eyes blazed with anger, but he remained - strangely - calm. 

"You monster," I said, quietly, trying to control my fury. He merely chuckled in response. "Well, here I am," I continued, clutching my Scepter and assuming a fighting stance. "Come and get me." My eyes narrowed to slits. But Leander merely looked at me as if he was puzzled, studying me, observing me. 

"Well?" I challenged. 

"No," he said, cocking his head, "No." 

"What?" I was enraged. 

"Just what I said. No." And without another word or gesture, he disappeared. I heard the pitter patter of many footsteps coming around the corner, and I knew without looking that they were the Sailor Scouts. I bent and gathered Avaris up in my arms, and began to walk away when I heard Serena's voice.

"Sailor Sun! What happened here?"

"Sorry girls, you missed all the fun," I said, looking back over my shoulder coldly at them. Jupiter noticed the bundle I carried.

"Who's that?" She asked. I looked away.

"Nobody." I whispered, and teleported myself and Avaris silently away.

When we reached my aunts backyard, I lay Avaris down again.

"Sun Scepter Solar Power," I whispered, touching the tip of the Scepter to Avaris's tiara. The familiar golden light flowed out of the Scepter and moved like liquid through Avaris's veins. She blinked, and sat up abruptly. 

"Where is he?" She asked, loudly. I detransformed. 

"Shh," I said, in a comforting voice. "It's all right. He's gone now." But Avaris turned to me with tears in her eyes. 

"No," she said. "It isn't all right. He betrayed me! Twice! I trusted him during the Silver Millennium, and just when he earned my trust again, he betrayed me!" The tears began to seep out the corners of her bright green eyes and leave shining trails of sorrow on her freckled face. 

"I know," I whispered. "He betrayed me too. And Mina." 

"How - what did he do, back then?" She asked me. 

So I poured out my memories to Avaris, how it was the first time I felt love, the first time I truly believed in love. How I longed every day to be with him forever and ever, and to live a happy life with him at my side on the Sun. Then, how he turned out to be a spy, a spy for Queen Beryl, and how he was working me into his master plans. Despite myself, I began to feel tears run down my face as well. The one thing that hadn't come back to me with my memory was the pain of betrayal I felt.

_And I am definitely feeling it now,_ I thought, as I watched a pearly tear fall from Avaris's face. _But so help me, I swear to God that I will not let him do such a thing to Avaris - or anyone else - ever again._


	5. Sailors of the Elements - Part III: Sail...

SAILORS OF THE ELEMENTS: PART III

~ ~ SAILOR FLAME ~ ~

That night, as I struggled to sleep, Queen Serenity came to me in a vision not unlike the one she had received the night before. 

"Celeste," she said, smiling fondly down at me. "Congratulations. In one day you have revealed the Sailor of Soul and the enemy. You are moving along very quickly with this mission."

I bowed my head. 

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You are now ready to move on to the next Element. This Sailor will protect Mercury - Sailor Flame. Avaris and Rei both know her; they attend the same school. Her name is Mamesa Usao." 

"Thank you, my Queen." I responded, mentally storing away the information. Serenity looked at me kindly, tilting her head. 

"Today has been hard on you," she said, softly. "But try not to let it get to you. There probably will be a time when it will be much worse, and you will have no one to be there for you, so enjoy the friends you have now while you can. Tuck every joke, every smile and hug into your heart, so that when the time comes, you can unfold all your happy memories and not feel so lonesome. I will always be with you," she said, touching my cheek softly. Without another word, she faded away, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day I woke knowing exactly what to do. I called Avaris on the communicator and asked her to meet me at a nearby sidewalk cafe. She obliged, and within fifteen minutes we were seated at a street side table sipping lemonade.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked. I swallowed my mouthful of lemonade and told her of Queen Serenity's visit, all but the motherly advice she gave me before leaving. When I told her the identity of the Sailor of Flame, she almost choked on an ice cube.

"Mamesa Usao?" She gasped. "No way!" I nodded, looking at her curiously.

"Yes, way," I said, laughing. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Well, it's just the perfect role for her," Avaris laughed. "She's so passionate; she has a really fiery spirit and really likes karate and tai kwan doe, kick boxing and tai chi, that kind of thing."

"Is she close to you?" I asked. Avaris shook her head slowly.

"No, not particularly, I mean, it's not like we're enemies but we've never really had a chance to become friends - we've never had any classes together."

"Who is she friends with?" I asked.

"A lot of people. She's hard to dislike, but there are a few who manage it."

"Like who?" I pressed. 

"Ummm . . . Rei Hino, for one, and her group . . . that's about it," I gasped. 

"Rei Hino?" 

"Yes . . .why?" she asked. I burst out laughing.

"Rei Hino is Sailor Mars!!" Avaris's mouth dropped. 

"_Rei _is Sailor Mars?" 

"That's what I said!"  
"Well - that's certainly a surprise!"

"Do people dislike Rei?" I asked. Avaris shook her head.

"No, Rei and Mamesa are the two most popular girls in school, just in different ways - everyone likes Mamesa; everyone's friends with her, but everyone looks up to Rei and respects her because of all her talents." 

"Do you dislike Rei?" I asked her, putting emphasis on the word 'you.'

"No, not really. Sometimes she's mean, but on the whole we get along well enough."

"That's good." I said. Avaris nodded in agreement.

"So, do you have a plan on how to activate Mamesa?" Avaris asked me. 

"Actually, I do. Since you are friends with her, tell her you've just met me and you think we'll get along very well. Organize a meeting with her - I'll talk to Hermes and figure out where and when he thinks the next attack is going to be from the enemy, and it'll just coincidentally happen while we're on our outing together." I explained. Avaris smiled and nodded.

"It's a good plan. What about the Fire Crystal?" I bit my lip. I hadn't thought about that. 

"I'll persuade Hermes to give it to me, and I'll give it to you, and then you can give it to Mamesa as a long-time-no-see gift. Have you seen her recently?"

"No, not really."

"Perfect."

"Hey, Celeste!" A cheerful voice yelled out from across the street. I turned around and saw Serena, Darien, Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina heading across the street towards them. I froze up. What was I going to say about my actions yesterday? I forced myself to relax as they approached. The words would come, thanks to those drama classes I had taken on the West Coast. 

"Rei!" Avaris called out, waving cheerfully.

"Avaris!" Rei said, sounding surprised. "I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"  
"Good, you?" Avaris asked as the girls - and Darien - pulled up chairs to the small table where Celeste and Avaris sat. 

"Fine, thanks - hey, how do you know Celeste?"

"Oh, we met in Ireland a few years back, and she bumped into me yesterday at Michelle's art class." Serena turned to me, surprised.

"You're Irish?" She asked. It was, of course, a lie, I had never been to Ireland and my heritage was German, anyways, but I really came from the Silver Millennium so why did it matter? But I nodded anyway.

"Yup," I said, trying my hardest not to sound like it was as much news to me as it was to her. 

"Way cool," she said. I smiled my best fake smile. 

"So, Avaris," Rei said, "You'll never guess who I saw the other day in the street."

"Really?" Avaris responded, keeping up the friendly chit chat. "Who?"  
"None other than Mamesa Usao, walking past my temple!"  
"No way!" Avaris said, exchanging glances with me. It was all we could do not to burst out laughing. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She was like 'hi, Rei!' in that fake way of hers, and waved at me like she was oh-so-cute. I just glared at her - think she got the point?"  
"Yes, definitely," Avaris said, smiling at me. 

"So, Celeste, where were you yesterday? You were supposed to come to Rei's temple with the rest of us for lunch," Amy said pointedly. I pantomimed smacking myself on the head.

"Oh my gosh, it completely slipped my mind! Don't worry, I'll make it up to you somehow!" I said. Now that I was in the lying mode, words flowed more easily. Avaris and I exchanged glances, and she pointedly looked down at her watch.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time!" I cried. "Avaris, we'll be late for our class with Michelle!"

"How the time flies!" Avaris said, standing up quickly. "Well, it was good to see you, Rei, but we really must be going now!" We both hurried away as nonchalantly as we could.

"Is it just me, or are they hiding something?" Lita asked as she absentmindedly took a sip of my forgotten lemonade. 

When we got around the corner, we slumped against the brick wall and sighed in relief.

"Who! That was nerve wracking," Avaris said as she slid down to the cement sidewalk.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled as I sat down next to her. I leaned back and closed my eyes, thinking about what Queen Serenity had told me.

_"Tuck every joke, every smile and hug into your heart, so that when the time comes, you can unfold all your happy memories and not feel so lonesome. I will always be with you." _

My thinking was interrupted by Avaris saying,

"Oh - hi, Hermes, what's up?" I opened my eyes to see Hermes sitting in front of us placidly, a thick white envelope in his mouth.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the letter from him.

"The notice that you've won the internship. Where have you been?" He demanded. 

"I had to meet Avaris!" I exclaimed. "Queen Serenity gave me the identity of the Sailor of Fire last night and I wanted to tell her my plans!"

"Would you like to tell me now?" Hermes grumbled temperamentally. 

"Yes, actually, I would," I said, matter of factly. "Her name is Mamesa Usao, and she goes to Rei's and Avaris's school."

"Okay, so what are your plans?" He questioned. 

"You give Avaris the Fire Crystal and communicator, she arranges a meeting with the three of us, Avaris will give her the crystal to her as a present, and the meeting will coincidentally coincide with the next attack from Leander," I said. "How does that sound to you?" Hermes paused before answering.

"Actually, not too bad," he said. "But how will you know when the next attack will be?"

"That's where you come in," I said, pointing at him.

"Me?" He said. "How should I know when the next attack will be?" 

"Oh, come on," I said. "even if you don't know, you know where to get the information." 

"All right, all right," he said. "Let me call up the Fire Crystal for you." He did one of his famous, magical back flips and a gold chain with a tiny, blood-red, dragon - shaped crystal on it fell to the cement along with a golden communicator. Avaris picked them up delicately and examined them.   
"This is the Fire Crystal?" She asked him. He nodded. 

"It is indeed."

"Perfect," she said, and tucked it and the communicator away in her pocket.

"It may take me a while to find out when the next battle will be," Hermes warned. 

"How long?" I asked, sighing.

"Probably till lunch time!" He said, grinning. I giggled and poked him in the tummy, where I knew he was particularly ticklish. He chuckled and rolled over on his back.

"Oooh stoppitstoppitstoppit!!" He giggled madly. Avaris laughed and joined in.

"I thought you had to go to an art class," a quiet voice said from to our left. We looked over, and to our dismay, there stood Amy and Lita, frowning at us.

"Ah - oh, hi, Amy! Hi, Lita!" I faltered, trying weakly to smile and failing miserably.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Celeste," Amy said in clipped tones.

"Oh? About what?" I asked, cocking my head. 

"You know what," said Lita, taking a step forward and crossing her arms.

"We need to talk to you," Amy said quietly. Her eyes flicked in Avaris's direction. "Alone."

Avaris took the hint and stood up, taking Hermes with her. 

"Ah, I'll just be on my way, then," she said nervously. "I'll - um - see you later, Celeste."

"Bye, Avaris!" I called, cheerfully as I could, waving at her. "Don't forget to set your watch!" I yelled, meaningfully pointing at my communicator. Avaris gave me a thumbs up and bent over her wrist, pushing buttons. As discreetly as possible, I pushed the 'ON' button on my watch, enabling Avaris to listen to what we were saying if her communicator was on as well. I turned back to Amy and Lita.

"So, what was it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, putting on an innocent face. Amy and Lita exchanged dark looks. 

"I think you know," said Amy, adopting a stance like Lita's.

"Refresh my memory," I said boldly. Lita rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"All right, we'll play your game," She said bluntly. "What is up with you? You didn't come to our meeting at Rei's yesterday, or the day before that. Yesterday, you didn't show up for the battle, and then we found you at another one later that day that you neglected to explain to us. Two new Scouts have arrived, we still don't know if they are friends or enemies, even if they did save Mina's life. What is going on?" Now it was my turn to cross my arms.

"Why should I have to explain myself to you two?" I asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because we're a team!" Amy cried out. "We keep no secrets when it comes to the Scouts."

Suddenly Lita waved to someone behind my back.

"Michelle! Amara! Perfect timing!" She called out. I turned around and yes, the two familiar figures of Michelle and Amara were no less than fifteen feet away. They waved back at Lita.

"Hi, Lita! Hi, Amy! Hi, Celeste!" Michelle said as they reached us. "What's up?" 

"We need you two to talk some sense into this twit," Lita growled, pointing an accusing finger at me. Amara and Michelle exchanged glances, just the quickest flick of the eyes, but I saw it. So, Michelle had told Amara about what she had seen that day in the art room. That was all right - not wonderful, but all right. Those two knew how to keep secrets, and they understood the urgency of a mission. They had had a mission similar to mine, I was told, when they were first revealed as Sailors Neptune and Uranus. 

"Talk some sense into her?" Amara repeated slowly. "Why should we do that?"

"Because of her recent actions concerning the Scouts. Surely you've noticed?" Asked Lita. Amara frowned.

"Well, yes," she said, brow furrowed. "I mean, it's hard not to. But that doesn't mean she has to explain anything." Lita's eyes widened, as Amy's narrowed.

"What are you saying?" Amy demanded. 

"That she might have a reason for her actions," Amara replied coolly. I was silently thanking God for Amara and Michelle.

"She doesn't have to tell you everything just because she's a Scout, too," Michelle put in. She was also frowning at Amy and Lita. "She isn't even a Scout like you two, strictly speaking. I mean, your duties are completely different from hers. What she does is her business." Amara put a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Celeste," She said. "Let's go have lunch." And we walked away. I was amazed I had escaped from Lita and Amy's wrath unscathed. 

"Thanks very much, you guys," I said as we sat down inside an ice cream parlor. "You really saved my skin."

"No problem," Amara said lightly. 

"So, how _is_ your mission coming? Is it going well?" Michelle asked curiously. I folded my arms again and raised an eyebrow. They interpreted my body language correctly.

"Oh - sorry," Michelle said, glancing down. "I - I thought - but - never mind. You're right. It's none of our business, either." I stood up and pushed my chair in. 

"Well, I had better be going," I said. "Thanks a lot though, you two, for turning up back there. Sorry I have to be so abrupt."

"We understand," said Amara.

"Yes," I said, smiling faintly. "I'm sure you do."

***

As soon as I had left the ice cream store, I contacted Avaris over the communicator. 

"Hey, Avaris," I said in low tones. "Did you catch all of that?"  
"Yup," she responded.

"Good. Now we just need to get cracking on Mamesa Usao."

"Check," she replied. "Hermes and I have it all figured out. We're gonna meet her at the Osa-P at 3:30, and the next youma attack is conveniently across the street fifteen minutes later."

"At the Osa-P?" I questioned. "That's perfect! Then you can pretend to have bought the crystal there!" 

"I know," she said smugly. "Hermes and I planned it that way."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At my house, finally getting some lunch. If you wanna come over, its only three blocks down from Juuban High. Number 408 on Magnolia Street."

"I'm there!" I said happily, and set off.

***

By the time 3:30 rolled around, Avaris and I were waiting outside the Osa-P for Mamesa Usao. Before long, she showed up.

"Avaris!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her. "I haven't seen you in forever!" 

Mamesa was very small, and clearly of Japanese heritage. She had black hair that reached to the small of her back, and was up in a hairstyle that looked like a cross between Serena's and Mina's. It was half up, like Mina's, but parted in the middle and trailed off into two long pigtails, like Serena's minus the odangoes. Her hair was jet-black, but seemed to flash red when caught in the sunlight. I'm still not sure wether its a trick of the light or if I'm seeing things. 

Her eyes were a deep, garnet red, almost black. They contained a queer warmth, though, almost a heat. I could practically see the fires dancing in them. She was very short, about 5'2'', but gave me the impression of great energy. 

"And this must be your friend, the one you told me about," she said, turning from Avaris to me.

"Yes," Avaris said. "This is Celeste Stevens. She's just won an internship from America - She'll be living here for the next four years or so."

"Hi," I said, smiling. I stuck out a hand and she shook it.

"Hi," she said. "So, where in America are you from?" 

"California," I replied. "Los Angeles."

"LA, huh?" Mamesa asked, eyes wide. "I have a cousin who lives there. He goes to Chickashee High."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "That's where I went. What's his name?"

"Jim. Jimmy Usao."

"I know him! He lives right by me, and we have a couple classes together, too!" I said excitedly.

"Wow - that's too weird," she said, but she was grinning. Avaris cleared her throat, and when we looked back at her she was smiling. 

"I got something for you at the Osa-P, Mamesa," she said.

"You did?" She cried.

"Uh-huh." Avaris handed her a small white box with Japanese calligraphy on top. (I supposed they were the characters for the words 'Osa-P')

Mamesa opened the box, and sure enough, the tiny Fire Crystal lay there, glittering on a thin layer of cotton. 

"Oh, Avaris," Mamesa murmured, suddenly serious. "You shouldn't have."

"Put it on," said Avaris, smiling, and Mamesa obeyed, looking as if her hands were quite numb. 

"There you go," Avaris said, and she sounded genuinely pleased. "It looks good on you." 

"Thank you so much, Avaris," Mamesa said sincerely. "It is truly beautiful."

I could see why Mamesa was so well-liked by her class mates. She seemed sweet and honest. I could also see why Rei had gotten to the point where she so strongly disliked her - although Rei was honest enough, sweetness was not one of her best qualities, as I had discovered at some point in the past two weeks. 

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light from across the street. We all jumped, startled, as a cackling youma appeared on the other side of the street. I checked my watch - the attack was a little early, but otherwise right on schedule. Mamesa, however, stared.

"What the hell is that thing?" She demanded as it ripped the nearest tree out of the cement and hurled it through a display case.

"A youma," Avaris responded calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for alien - looking youmas to appear in the middle of the street and start twisting all the lamp posts into abstract knots of metal. (Which it was doing now, shattering the wooden bench it was jumping on in the process.) I sighed and unclipped my necklace.

"Ah, well, to business, Avaris?"

"Right," she said, unclipping her own chain. 

"Light Element Power!"

"Soul Element Power!" The pink and gold flashes of light only brought on more screams, as if two more youmas were appearing. When we were done transforming, Mamesa blinked owlishly at us. 

"Avaris, what -" she started, but I cut her off by stepping forward.

"I think, Mamesa, you know exactly what," I said. Mamesa stared, and Avaris and I smiled kindly at her. 

"Hurry, though," I said. "We have little time!" Suddenly it dawned on her. Hurriedly, she unclipped her necklace, held it over her head, and the words came to her.

"Fire Element Power!" She cried, and Avaris and I shielded our eyes as a blinding red light filled the street. The screams picked up once more, but the light soon dimmed and the newest addition of the Sailors of the Elements stood before us. 

She wore a golden tiara with a glittering red jewel, and a ruby - colored choker with a golden pin the shape of a dragon set over her collar bones. The tiny Fire Crystal sparkled in the dragon's eye. Her cape and collar were blood red, her broach was gold and the ribbon on her front red, the back gold as well. Her skirt was red and had golden trimming, just as her collar did. She wore crimson above-the-knee boots that had golden edges as well. I smiled at her.

"Ready, Sailor Flame?" I asked.

"Ready!" She said. She seemed eager for battle.

_As am I_, I thought, _so long as Leander doesn't show up._

"Hey, you!" I yelled at the youma, who was currently strewing trash from a nearby garbage can all over the street like confetti. He stopped and looked up at us like his hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "I am Sailor Sun, the Sailor of Light! I protect the innocent and defend the weak! In the name of the Sun and for the sake of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"And I am Sailor Soul! I fight the unjust and destroy the evil! In the name of the element of Soul, I shall punish you!" We looked over at Mamesa, who looked like she was doing some very quick thinking. 

"I am Sailor Flame," She declared. "I protect the passionate and defend the pyromaniacs! In the name of the element of Fire, I shall punish you!" Avaris and I rolled our eyes. The youma gave a grunt that may have been a laugh and returned to his business of throwing trash about the street. 

"That speech could use a little work, Flame," Avaris yelled at her. "It wasn't exactly fear-inspiring."

"Hey, it was the best I could come up with on short notice!" She said grumpily. "But maybe this will catch that thing's attention." She pulled the dragon pin from her choker and threw it high into the air. As it began its descent, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, saying the words:

"Fire . . .Dragon . . .Roar!" a ghostly wind blew up, and seemed to suspend the golden dragon pin in mid fall. there was a sudden burst of red and gold light, and a huge scarlet dragon appeared above us, hovering on golden wings_. _ He circled Mamesa twice, and then, with an earsplitting shriek, launched itself at the youma. Avaris and I quickly contributed to Mamesa's efforts. 

"Solar Flare Ignite!"

"Soul Bird Attack!"

Our fiery attacks encircled and twisted around the dragon, creating what looked like a miniature comet, speeding at the youma. It was short work - after the dragon hit, all we had to worry about was the mess the youma had made.

"Not bad, Flame," I said admiringly. She dusted her gloved hands in a business-like manner.

"Least I could do," she said, and faked a huge yawn. "So, who are we, anyway?" She asked. 

"We are the Sailors of the Elements," Avaris announced. "Light, Soul, and now Flame. We still have two more people to find." 

"The Sailors of the huhwhattas?"

"The _El - eh - men - ts_," She said, annunciating and saying it slowly and clearly. Mamesa still looked nonplused.

"Oh," she said, slowly nodding. 

"Basically, we are here to protect the other Scouts, Sailor Moon, who I protect, Sailor Venus, who Avaris protects, and so on and so forth. _You_ protect Sailor Mercury - at all costs. Including the cost of your very life." Mamesa now looked as if she understood completely.

"Right," she said.

"Here's your communicator," said Avaris, handing her the watch. "Use it to talk to us or the other scouts, and also to hear where battles are going on. If you hear the other scouts call for a battle, go to where ever they say it is and hide. Wait until Sailor Sun gets there or until your scout is in danger. We do not get ourselves involved before we have to." 

"Got it," she said. "So is that our mission? to find the Sailors of the Elements and protect the Sailor Scouts?"  
"Exactly," I said. Suddenly, a small, desperate voice came in over our communicators.

"Celeste - please - if you can hear this - come to the park - trouble -" the rest was cut off by static.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Avaris looked pale.

"It was a diversion," she said, turning whiter by the minute. 

"What?" Asked Mamesa.

"No time - We'll tell you later - Soul, we've got to teleport."

"But we don't know -"

"I do. Here, grab my hands." We joined hands. "Now, concentrate hard on Juuban Park. That's all."

We closed our eyes and concentrated. There was a flash of gold, pink, and red light, and with a crack like a whip, we were gone. 

We arrived by the arched entrance to the park_, _nearly trampling a screaming four year old who was begging his tired - looking mother for ice cream. Avaris called a hurried "Sorry!" over her shoulder to the staring mother and child. 

_Well, at least he stopped screaming, _I thought sardonically.

__

We ran as fast as we could to the lakeshore, where a burst of purple light had just emitted. When we got there, a horrible scene met our eyes. The Scouts were all down but Uranus, Jupiter, and Moon, and they looked severely injured - especially Jupiter, who had an open gash down her back. Her fuku was soaked in her own crimson blood, but she continued to fight bravely, even though it was clear that she was in pain. I held a quick conversation with my two Elements.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," I whispered urgently. "I'll jump in and throw up the Solar Shield, and you two fight that youma. I'm not strong enough yet to hold the shield and fight at the same time, so its up to you two. Got it?"

"Got it," they responded. The three of them jumped into the battle. 

"Sun Scepter Solar Shield!" I yelled, pointing my Scepter at the Scouts. The familiar, glittering golden bubble appeared around my friends, easily deflecting an attack from the youma. Avaris and Mamesa were already calling out their commands. The youma was identical in looks to the one Avaris, Mamesa and I had just destroyed across the street from the Osa-P, but bigger, and probably stronger and smarter as well. But there was also . . . a man . . . standing behind the shadows of a nearby tree. A cold claw grasped my heart and gave it a viscous twist - was this shadowed man Leander? But he shifted, and his face was in the light for an instant. No. It wasn't Leander, but it was someone who looked familiar. . . who was it? I squinted at the figure, racking my memory for a name to go with the face. Then I remembered with a jolt - his name was Illinder, one of Leander's friends, one of the men I had caught reporting to Beryl. My vision turned red as I filled with rage. He was one of the men . . . who had betrayed Queen Serenity. I watched his movements, and the youma's movements seemed so similar, so . . . almost _connected_ . . . . .

"Girls!" I shouted at Mamesa and Avaris. "Go for the man under the tree! He's the youma's weak link!" But they couldn't hear me over the youma's roars and the shrieks of the Fire Dragon, which Mamesa had summoned again. I bit my lip. What should I do? The scouts were of no help to us - even Sailors Moon, Jupiter, and Uranus had finally collapsed of sheer exhaustion. And Avaris and Mamesa weren't doing too well on their own; the youma seemed to be invincible. It was up to me, but could I risk leaving the fallen Scouts unprotected turned back to Avaris and Mamesa. As I watched, Avaris was struck with a bolt of sizzling electricity. Mamesa screamed in shock, but held her ground. Somewhat reluctantly I let go of the Shield. 

"Sunbeam Slash!" I yelled, pointing at the space between Illinder and the youma. With another blinding flash of purple light, the youma fell, and Mamesa's fire Dragon finished it off. The man stepped forward menacingly. Mamesa started.

"Where did he come from?" She exclaimed. The man gave a short, harsh laugh, devoid of any humor. 

"He was controlling the youma from behind," I said quietly. 

"So, you finally figured it out. Nicely done, Celeste - it only cost you the lives of your entire fighting force."

"They're not dead," Mamesa said defensively.

"Never were one to step into a battle, were you, Illinder? Always leading from behind - the age-old badge of cowardice." Rage filled my eyes once more. "Once a coward, always a coward, or at least in your case - I can see a thousand years hasn't done you much good, has it? You always were a poor sport in games, Illinder, when you were younger . Always wanted to be on the winning side, even if it stood for evil, even if it meant sacrificing your beliefs? your very soul! Only a coward would dare to do such a thing. Only a coward would betray my father. Only a coward would betray Queen Serenity." A glimmer appeared before me and lengthened into my Solar Staff, as my Scepter disappeared.

"Say that again," said Illinder, his handsome face purpling with rage and becoming quite ugly. 

"Coward," I whispered, glaring straight into his jade colored eyes. Illinder raised his arms in rage and uttered a strange word I didn't recognize, and purple lightning shot at my feet. I deflected it easily with the base of my Staff. I took a step towards him, and he did it again. I deflected it again, and again, with ease. Illinder's finely chiseled features now began to show fear.

"Cowardice makes you weak, Illinder," I said, raising my staff and beginning to twirl it like a baton. "While goodness makes you strong." I twirled it faster and faster, until it became a blur. "That is a lesson you should have learned a millennia ago, coward." I brought my Staff down and a flash of intense golden light shot at Illinder, forever ending his cowardice. 

"But now it is too late."

I turned away from his limp body, still handsome even in death. I walked straight to Sailor Moon, strangely feeling no urgency as all my anger drained out of my system. Her eyelids were fluttering rapidly as I touched her forehead gently with the tip of my Staff.

"Solar Staff Healing Power," I whispered, and watched as the golden light melted in to her. She sighed, and relaxed.

"Please," she murmured. "My friends." I nodded and stood silently. Mamesa seemed to be at a loss. I nodded to the battered form of Sailor Mercury, and she suddenly understood. she rushed over and touched a long, slim finger to Mercury's forehead, and watched as a healing red light flowed into her. I turned to Sailor Saturn first, for I knew that she had the ability to heal also. She immediately went to Neptune and Uranus. Uranus was not too badly injured, it took little effort to heal her. But Sailor Neptune looked near death, and Saturn collapsed after healing her. 

"Sun Solar Power," I said, quietly, touching her on the cheek, funneling some of my energy into her. 

"Thank you," she murmured, and moved on to Sailor Mini Moon, who also looked near death. I turned to Sailor Pluto, who was stirring feebly on the ground. 

"Solar Staff Healing Power," I whispered again. She blinked, as if startled by something, and sat up so suddenly she almost smashed into my face.

"Celeste?" She asked loudly. I smiled and put a finger to my lips. Pluto understood. I stood up and moved on to Jupiter, who was as easy to heal as Pluto, but luckily failed to recognize me, and then I moved on to Mars. Mamesa was still tending to Mercury, who had several deep gashes tracing her spine. That left only Avaris and Mina to heal. I healed Avaris and let her tend to Venus, knowing she would feel as if she had failed if I did it for her. Afterwards I stood up and surveyed our work. Sailor Saturn had healed Tuxedo Mask at Rini's request, so all of the Senshi were conscious, healthy, and even happy to a certain degree. Mamesa and Avaris had finally stepped away from their scouts and had come over to me. 

"Okay, they still don't know who we are, and we want to keep it that way. So lets book it before they figure us out." Suddenly a booming voice sounded, apparently from nowhere.

"I'm afraid the only one who's going to be going anywhere, Celeste, is you!" An iron fist closed on my heart. It was a voice I recognized - Leander's.

He appeared behind the dead body of Illinder. He noted it, sniffed in a derogatory fashion, and stepped over it, walking towards me. 

"Celeste?" I heard Jupiter whisper behind me. "But that's not - that can't possibly be -" Making my decision, I turned around, looking over my shoulder. A collective gasp arose from the Scouts as Mamesa and Avaris followed suit.

"Avaris?" Serena and Rini cried out in unison. I also heard Rei gasp out "Mamesa Usao!!" (She didn't sound too pleased.) I tried to hide a smile, and turned back to Leander, who was smiling smugly at me. 

"What do you want, Leander?" I asked him curtly.

"Well, that's a simple enough question," He took another step forward and looked up at the sky. "If I cared to answer it." He saw Avaris glaring at him and he gave her an impudent wave. Even from where I was, I could see the tears fill her eyes. I opened my mouth, but someone cut me off.

"State your business or leave!" Mina was now standing with her arm on Avaris's shoulders. I was touched by her kindness. 

"State my business," repeated Leander. "State my business . . . ." he spoke in a musing tone of voice. I glared at him.

"Okay, I'll state my business," said Leander with the air of announcing a picnic or of giving out sweets. "First off, I want . . . well, you'll find out what I want first shortly." I couldn't help thinking his eyes flickered towards me when he said that. "After I get what I want first, I want all of you dead," he gestured at the scouts. "and then, I want control of Earth, the Moon, and the Solar System. I'll see how it goes from there. Or should I say -" He looked sideways at me again. "_We'll_ take it from there." I shuddered.

"So, your just like every other power - hungry, would - be - world - dominator we've come up against. A coward, like all other cowards we've come up against. Delusioned, like every other egotistical jerk we've come up against. And you're next in line," Said Sailor Mars, narrowing her eyes at him. Leander seemed unperturbed by the insults Mars hurled like rocks at him. 

"Think what you'll like, but you'll see that I am not a 'would - be' world dominator. I am a _will - be_ world dominator. You'll find that I am not delusioned, nor egotistical, and you will certainly find out that I am _not_ a coward, Sailor Mars. You may have beaten all the other enemies you've battled, even the one who was once my Queen - Beryl, of the NegaVerse. But I think you'll find that you won't beat me."

"Oh? and exactly why is that?" Lita challenged. Leander grinned, an evil, twisted grin. I felt the heat of my anger rising in me once more. 

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled, almost magnetically, towards Leander. Horrified, I struggled as hard as I could, but I knew it was hopeless. He was amazingly stronger than he had been during the Silver Millennium. Before I knew it, I was in his arms. This scene was all too familiar. I looked at Avaris and Mamesa desperately, and knew what I had to do. My hand flew to my throat, and I ripped off my choker. My fuku became a mass of billowing white and gold ribbons, and then - 

- I was back in my street clothes. Defenseless. I threw the choker at Avaris.

"It's up to you now!" I shouted. I saw Hermes standing next to her. "Hermes! Don't let them try to come -" but he knew what I was trying to say. I heard Leander laugh and felt myself dissolving - he was Teleporting both of us. "Serena!" I cried. "Take good care of yourself!"

And then we were gone.


	6. Sailors of the Elements - Part III, Chap...

Part Three, Chapter Two:

They all stood there in shock. They couldn't really believe what had just happened. The first one to return to reality was Serena.

"Celeste!" She screamed, running to the spot where I had just stood. She began to weep. "My friend . . . my good friend . . . not again . . ." Tuxedo Mask tried to comfort her.

"Shh, my love, shh. It's all right. We'll get her back in no time." He didn't notice the sideways glance that passed between Avaris and Mamesa, but Sailor Mercury did.

"What did she mean," she said slowly. "When she said 'It's up to you now - don't let them try to come?' " Hermes, Avaris, and Mamesa all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

"What is it?" Asked Mars exasperatedly. "Why do you three keep looking at each other like that?!" Hermes cleared his throat.

"Well . . ." he said slowly. 

"Spit it out!" Jupiter shouted, also sounding exasperated. 

"And hurry! We've got to save her as soon as possible!" Said Sailor Moon, who had regained her composure and was standing up.

"Well, the thing is . . . .the thing is, we won't be rescuing her. Now . . . or ever." said Hermes, looking at the ground.

"What?" shouted the scouts.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Sailor Neptune. "Of course we will!" 

"I'm afraid not." Avaris spoke quietly, but firmly. "Celeste is on her own now."

"Why?" Asked Sailor Mini Moon. Avaris sighed.

"It's so hard to explain. You see, our duty is to protect you. All of you. Celeste protected Serena, I protect Sailor Venus, Sailor Flame protects Sailor Mercury. It's our job, our destiny, to give our very lives for you, as you would for each other. If the one we are protecting is hurt, killed, or taken captive, then we have failed and our title goes to someone more worthy of it. However, if one of us is hurt, killed, or taken captive in the event of saving one of your lives, then we have, in a way, succeeded. If we allowed you to go and rescue Celeste, there's no way all of you will come back in one piece. You would be undoing everything that Sailor Sun had worked for if you went. Celeste doesn't want to be rescued. It's up to her to get out of there, and if she can't . . .then she shouldn't have been given the Sun Crystal in the first place." The scouts all stared at her blankly. Only Sailors Venus and Pluto looked as if they understood. 

"Don't you understand?" burst out Mamesa. "Why would she have given us the Sun Crystal if she wanted us to rescue her? Why else would she have made herself defenseless in the enemies' hands so that we can move on and find another leader, and continue with our mission? Why else would she have told Avaris that it's up to her to complete Queen Serenity's wishes? Why else would she have told Hermes, her guardian, not to let any of you come? And why else would she have told Serena to take care of herself, when taking care of her was _her_ job? Look inside yourselves! You know the answer!" Serena was weeping again, and Avaris and Mamesa were looking pale but determined. 

"But we can't just leave her there - it would be cruel!" protested Sailor Mercury in a strangled voice. 

"More like it would be cruel to rescue her!" exploded Sailor Uranus. "Can't you understand? If she gets herself into a mess like that, she'll get herself out of it - and without any outside help! Without risking so foolishly the lives of the ones she loves! Open your eyes!" 

It now looked as if all of the Outers, save Saturn, understood. Venus was weeping silently but looked as determined as Avaris and Mamesa. 

"But I liked Celeste," whispered Rini. "Why do we have to let her go?" Venus sank to her knees and embraced Rini's tiny figure.

"Oh, darling," she whispered. "Don't you see it would be kinder to let her go than to go and get her? It would hurt her greatly if she thought any of us were in danger on her account. Does that make sense to you?"

"I think so," said Sailor Mini Moon, wiping her eyes. Venus enfolded her in another tight hug.

"It'll be all right." she whispered.


	7. Sailors of the Elements - Part III, Chap...

Part Three, Chapter Three:

The first thing I was aware of was darkness. Then, a cold stone floor beneath my feet. I blinked, and murky shapes around me emerged, though still indistinct. A harsh voice uttered a strange word, and a burning ball of blue fire appeared to my right and rose to the cavernous ceiling, flooding the gloomy room in a ghostly, pale light. I started. It was a place I knew well, I place I had been in before, but during another life, at another time. I was in Beryl's throne room - or what was left of it. The high, vaulted ceiling had caved in at places, and rubble crowded the floor, taking the place of the evil court that once congregated there. No longer grand was the throne where Beryl once sat, no longer impressive was the grotesque stature of a human skull that rose to the decaying ceiling. A grayish mist rose to my shins, and seemed to whisper eerily of the secrets of a dark time long ago. echoes of evil deeds once done in this room seemed to ricochet off the walls and hurl themselves, shrieking, at me. Instinctively I raised my hands to my ears and squeezed my eyes shut tight. I felt goosebumps raise on my arms and legs, my scalp prickled. I gave an involuntary shudder.

"Cold, my dear?" A voice behind me asked. A warm pair of arms encircled my waist and pulled me into an embrace. I jumped, startled, and the same voice chuckled in my ear. I turned around, and saw that it was Leander who held me. I pulled away, pushing his arms off me.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded him. "Why have you brought me here?""Well, I can't go revealing all my secrets at once, now, can I?" he responded in a low, teasing voice. My features hardened in anger, and he gestured to the room around us. 

"You recognize it? I thought so. Granted, it needs a little work, but -" he waved a hand, and some rubble to his left flew from a corner up to the ceiling, mending the hole seamlessly. "I just haven't gotten around to it yet." He gave me an odd, twisted smile. "Brings back memories you wish you had forgotten, doesn't it? But, conveniently for me, you threw away your Crystal earlier today, and now you cannot freeze yourself in a timeless, eternal sleep. Also, you are defenseless as you are now, unable to withstand my powers. Quite convenient, actually."

"I'm not as defenseless as you might think," I snarled, as my hand closed on a transformation stick in my pocket. I had forgotten about it, but Hermes gave it to me for emergencies. It only transformed me into Sailor Sun, though - not to my Element form, and it wasn't nearly as powerful as my Sun Crystal. Better than nothing, though.

"Sun Star Power!" I cried, and my oldest, most familiar transformation began. 

When it was complete, Leander looked surprised but not unduly concerned. I summoned my Scepter, which was missing the glowing crystal in the center, and pointed it at him.

"Now, tell me why you've brought me here!" I demanded. He paused, looking thoughtful. 

"Well, it can't hurt," he mused out loud. "You're not going anywhere, anyways."

_The hell I'm not,_ I thought grimly.

"Why, I've brought you here to pick up where we left off," he said, after a very pregnant pause.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Leander, it is OVER! it ended two million years ago when you betrayed Queen Serenity and broke my heart! How dare you even consider trying to win me back? No, don't answer! I'm leaving." I closed my eyes and knitted my brow in concentration. I thought of the park, where I had just been. I focused all my energy on the lakeshore. Concentrating harder than ever before, I felt the familiar wind blow up, and I felt my booted toes lift slightly off the ground. I felt myself begin to dissolve, and - 

- a rough hand closed on my throat, trying to rip off my choker. My eyes snapped open, and as my focus on the park broke, I felt myself drift back down to the ground. There was an ominous ripping noise, and the choker came away. Once again, my sailor suit became hundreds of gently waving white and gold ribbons. I waited for them to materialize into my street clothes, but nothing happened. I felt so weak, so tired. I lifted cloudy eyes to Leander, and saw him lift a hand and say something I didn't understand.

A black swirl came from his hand, headed straight for me. I knew that I should move, that I should dodge from the black wind that would surely be deadly. But I felt so weak, so tired. I could do nothing but close my eyes and wait for impact.

The last thing I remember was the sound of my own body hitting the ground with an ominously resounding thud. 


	8. Sailors of the Elements - Part IV: Sailo...

SAILORS OF THE ELEMENTS: PART IV

~ ~ SAILOR SEA ~ ~

Avaris trudged home slowly, thinking of the days previous events. she couldn't believe Celeste was really gone. Her words of guidance echoed in her mind.

_"But no matter what, I'll always be with you."_

She began to weep silently. Crystalline tears streamed down her beautiful face. She hated her job, she hated it! If she had a choice, she would teleport to where ever Celeste was now and do whatever it took to get her back. She and Celeste had grown so close in such a short amount of time. 

She wiped her eyes and realized such tears were worthless. Celeste was gone, there was no getting her back. She shouldn't - and couldn't - waste her time mourning over her. 

Her hand closed over the choker in her pocket. The sharp edges of the sun - shaped pin cut into her fingers, but she treasured the pain as a token of love. She would do her best to live up to Celeste's example, even if it cost her her life.

That night, Avaris had a vision. A beautiful lady, tall and slender. Old, judging by the silver of her hair, yet her face and eyes remained youthful. A golden crescent moon adorned her forehead. Suddenly Avaris realized who this mysterious lady was - she was the legendary Queen Serenity. She fell to her knees and bowed her head in humility. 

"My Lady," she murmured. Queen Serenity smiled. 

"Lady Avaris," she said in a musical, lilting voice. "Sailor Soul. It has been a long time since we last met."

"It has, my Queen." 

"Now that Celeste is gone, you must take charge of her mission."

"Yes, my Queen."

"The next task is to find the Sailor of the Element Water, Sailor Sea. She has just moved into Japan from Spain. Her name, conveniently, is Halimeda Gracela (AN: anyone read the book _Animal Dreams_? That's where I got this name - and Leander, too! ^_^). She attends Juuban High with Serena, Lita, and Amy . You can find her at Serena's house tomorrow, with Molly, Lita, and Amy . They're having a sleepover."

"Halimeda . . ." Avaris said slowly. "Doesn't that mean -"

" 'Thinking of the sea.' Yes," Said Queen Serenity, smiling. 

"Interesting," mused Avaris. "Thank you, my Queen. I take up this duty with a good will."

"See to it that you complete your mission."

"I will, My Queen." And with a faint smile and a motherly kiss on the forehead, the Queen from a time long past drifted away. 

* **

The next day, Avaris got together with Mamesa to tell her of the vision. Mamesa had never heard of Halimeda Gracela, and was interested to know that the name 'Halimeda' meant 'thinking of the sea' in Spanish. They talked about how to meet her and still make it seem to have happened by chance. Hermes produced the Sea Crystal, a deep, shimmering blue crystal in the shape of a raindrop, as well as a communicator for Halimeda. These they would give to her when the appropriate time came. They decided that Avaris would pretend to be lost, and stop at Serena's house for directions. They agreed to go at six thirty, a likely time for all five girls to be there. 

That afternoon, Avaris strolled through the park, waiting for six thirty to roll around. As she passed the shore of the lake, where their last battle had taken place, Celeste's last words ran unbidden through her head. 

_"Avaris! It's up to you now! . . . Hermes, don't let them try to come . . . Serena! Take care of yourself!" _

Avaris pulled the broken choker out of her pocket. She had been carrying it around with her everywhere now, but she wasn't sure why. She fingered the Sun Pin, and even older memories of Celeste echoed in her mind. 

_"Maybe you can't protect the world alone, but the two of us together, and the Sailor Scout's and Sailor Moon's combined, we will be able to. Without a doubt. . . . There will be times when you would like nothing better than to chuck your crystal into Tokyo Bay, and there will be other times when you'll be longing to transform and kick some youma butt. There will be times when you feel alone and scared, but know that I will always be there for you. Some of my duty goes to my Scouts, as well as Sailor Moon."_

She thought of the fear, clearly evident in her eyes as Leander pulled her towards him. Then, when she saw the desperation of the situation, how quickly the determination surfaced. She thought of the grace and skill with which she fought, both in her Elements and Scout identities. Then her thoughts drifted to the time when Hermes had restored her memory of Leander. She and Mina had only taken five minutes to relive their memories, but Celeste had taken easily forty-five minutes, and shortly before she opened her eyes, she had shouted out, "Leander! How could you? Sun Crystal Power!" and then, moments later, she whispered, "How dare you? I hope I never have to see you again!" The anger displayed freely on her features was unspeakable. Then she awoke, and it was as if nothing had ever happened. 

Avaris turned her face up to the sky, and realized it was wet with tears. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

"If it is the last thing I do, I swear I will avenge you, Celeste," she vowed in a whisper.

"Avaris?" a voice asked from behind her. She whipped around and saw Rini, Hotaru, and Setsuna. "What's wrong?" Asked Rini, running to her. When she saw what Avaris held in her hands, her breath caught in her throat. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Ah - oh," she said softly. Soft footsteps sounded from behind her and Avaris knew that Hotaru and Setsuna stood behind her. The Guardian of Time put a comforting hand around her shoulder and Avaris burst into fresh tears.

"I just wish I knew where she was," she sobbed. "Just so I know she's - she's not -"

Hotaru gasped. The Sun Crystal had begun to glow. It detached itself from the pin and hovered at eye level with Avaris. There was a blinding flash of light, and Avaris, Rini, Hotaru, and Setsuna all shielded their eyes. When they looked back the crystal was the size of a fist and still glowing faintly. It started to spin, faster and faster, until it became a blur. A dark spot appeared in the center of the crystal, and grew until it was the size of a dinner plate. There was a sound like popping glass, and Celeste's face appeared in the center of the spinning crystal. It zoomed out, like a video camera, and they saw that she was lying down, seemingly asleep, on a slab of dark rock. Leander and two other men stood behind her. Their mouths were moving, but they couldn't hear what they were saying. Then a quiet murmuring sound began issuing from the crystal. It got louder and louder, than suddenly softer and softer. Finally it settled on a fairly soft volume.

"This is _her_?" one of them asked. "She couldn't look any more different."

"We still look the same," the other stranger commented musingly. "Why should she look any different?"

"She doesn't act any differently," said Leander, with an evil grin. "Still fiery. Are you two ready yet?" 

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"It will be harder without Illinder," Said the second stranger. "Blasted Scouts!"

"We'll do what we can," said Leander. "We'll still be able to do it."

They each extended their right hand over Celeste. They closed their eyes tightly, and faintly purple, black, and dark green lights glowed in their palms. Then, as if on que, the three colored beams of light shot down into Celeste, sizzling and crackling. Celeste continued to lie serenely, eyes closed. Beads of sweat began to glisten on the foreheads of Leander and his two servants. They increased the intensity of the beams of dark energy, and Celeste's sigil, the crescent moon encircled by a fine gold line, burst into life on her forehead. An infinite number of beams of light streamed from her forehead and wrapped themselves around the dark energy beams. They squeezed tighter and tighter, and finally the dark beams of light splintered into a million pieces, like glass. Setsuna, Avaris, Rini, and Hotaru cheered.

"Damn," growled Leander. The other two had cried out.

"She's too strong!"said the first one. The second one was nursing his hand with a sullen expression on his face. 

"Look, it's almost as if we strengthened her instead of weakened," he said, pointing at the crescent moon that still glowed vividly on her head. Her lips were faintly tinted pink, and color had returned to her face. The transformation stick lay at her side, also glowing. Leander picked it up.

"Maybe this is giving her power," he said. "I will destroy it." He threw it up into the air above Celeste and shattered it with a burst of lightning. It exploded into thousands of glimmering particles. They floated down slowly above Celeste and hovered, about six inches above her. They began to spin rapidly and glow brighter and brighter. With a blinding flash of golden light, the white and gold ribbons that still fluttered about her limp form wrapped around her, and she rose up into the air. With another flash of light (not so bright this time) Celeste opened her eyes and found that she was dressed in the ancient gown of the Princess of the Sun. With her sigil glowing brightly, she was Celeste Stevens, visiting from America, no longer. She was once more Princess Celeste, destined to be Queen of the Sun. She blinked, and smiled down at Leander serenely.

"Leander," she said in soft but determined tones. "Your attempts to brainwash me are in vain. No matter how long you bombard me with darkness, my light shall overcome." She sighed, her eyelids fluttered, and she crumpled to the ground. Leander looked stricken, but that expression quickly faded and was replaced with a thoughtful look. 

"Nice going, Leander," said one of the men.

"Yeah," chimed in the other. "Maybe this is giving her power. I will destroy it," he mimicked.

"Silence!" Bellowed Leander. "You forget that I control your lives and the lives of your desired. Do not forget your place again in the future. Now leave! I need time to think." The men scuttled out of the room, giving each other dark looks. Leander sat down by Celeste's limp form, a brooding expression on his face. 

"No matter how long you bombard me with darkness, my light shall overcome," he repeated in a murmur so low that Avaris could barely hear it. "Hmmm . . . ."

Back in Juuban Park, there was another sound like popping glass, and the crystal fell abruptly to the ground. The picture disappeared. Avaris let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. 

"Was that real, Puu?" She heard Rini ask Setsuna. 

"It appears so . . ." she replied. 

"Was . . . was this supposed to happen?" Asked Avaris in a pained voice. Setsuna gazed off into the distance. 

"It was not foreseen," she said finally. 

"What does that mean?" Inquired Hotaru. 

"I'm not sure," Setsuna replied, biting her lip. "It could mean many things." She did not look inclined to say just what those things were. Avaris, for one, was not inclined to ask.

* **

That evening, Avaris walked towards Serena's house slowly. Clouds covered the sky, hiding the early stars. She heard a distant rumble and saw a flash of lightning not too far away.

_Great,_ she thought as huge drops of rain began to fall from the sky, pelting her mercilessly. Within seconds she was soaked. She came up to Serena's house and turned in at the sidewalk that led to the front door. She knocked, and heard Serena yell from somewhere inside the house.

"I'll get it!"

"Too late, Meatball Head, I'm already there," Rini yelled back.

"You little spore, don't call me that! Only Darien has that right! Besides, it's probably Hallie. She doesn't want to be greeted by a creature like you!"

"Takes one to know one, crybaby!"

"Owoooh! You brat, that really hurt!" 

Avaris rolled her eyes and leaned against the door, listening to the scuffle taking place inside as she gradually got wetter and wetter.

Suddenly the door opened behind her and Avaris fell back into the entryway, nearly crushing Rini who nimbly leapt out of the way just in time. She got a glimpse of Serena crying in the hallway before she hit the hard linoleum.

"Avaris?" Asked Rini. Serena stopped crying abruptly, and stood up.

"Avaris? What are you doing here?" 

"Got lost in the rain. Thought I'd stop here to ask for directions," she said, wiping rain water and wet hair out of her eyes. "do you mind if I come in for a minute?" 

"Oh - no, of course not," said Serena, stepping back. 

"Thanks," said Avaris gratefully, taking off her soaking shoes and socks and putting on the house slippers Rini brought her. 

"Serena? Who is it, honey?" A voice Avaris recognized as Serena's mother's asked from somewhere to her left. 

"Avaris!" Serena called back.

"Avaris Tumns?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, coming around a corner. "Avaris! Long time no see! How are you, sweetie?" She asked upon seeing her. She gave her a tight hug. "My goodness! You're soaking wet! Serena, take her upstairs right now and let her borrow some of your clothes."

"Will she fit into any of them? She's a lot taller and skinnier than fat 'ol Serena!" Rini giggled. Avaris and Mrs. Tsukino laughed as well, but Serena dished Rini a reprimanding snap on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You can't pretend you didn't deserve that one, Rini!"

"She's right, you know, Rini," Avaris giggled. 

"Anyways, let's go upstairs. I might have a pair of pants that are a size or two too big for me."

After Avaris was warm and dry, she headed downstairs where Rini and Serena were munching on cookies. Or, rather, Rini was munching and Serena was gobbling down everything within reach, and several things that were not. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Rini leapt to answer it, sticking her tongue out at Serena. When she opened it, two young girls Avaris didn't recognize were standing under umbrellas on the doorstep, smiling happily despite the torrential rain. 

"Hi, Rini!" Said one. She had short brown hair pulled up halfway and tied with a green ribbon. "How are you?"

"Good, Molly, thanks!" Rini replied. "Why don't you come in?" 

"Thanks, Rini," Molly replied, and stepped in, shaking off her umbrella. The other girl followed.

"Serena, this is Hallie. She's an exchange student from Spain."

"Hi," said Hallie,smiling widely. She had long, black hair back in a long braid that reached her waist, with a ribbon the color of the sea tied loosely on the end. She had olive skin, and surprisingly blue eyes. Avaris could clearly see why she was named Halimeda, for her eyes seemed to reflect the mysterious aquamarine depths of the ocean.

"Hi!" Avaris responded enthusiastically. She blurted out, "I have a friend who's an exchange student, too , from Ameri-" before she suddenly realized that Celeste was gone. "Nevermind."

"Who's that?" Asked Molly curiously, peering at Avaris. 

"I'm Avaris," she responded. "Hi! It's nice to meet both of you."

"You too," Molly and Hallie chimed. 

"Is she going to be staying the night?" Asked Molly. Avaris smiled.

"No, I don't think -"

"What a great idea!" Serena exclaimed, interrupting Avaris. "Go call your parents and have them bring your stuff over here. Have them bring some money over, too, 'cause we're going to a movie!" 

"But I -" Avaris protested. 

"No buts! You need a night out!" Serena cut in, pushing her to a nearby phone. Hallie and Molly giggled. As Avaris, smiling, picked up the receiver and began dialing, the doorbell rang once more. This time Serena leapt to answer it, pushing Rini out of the way. She fell to the floor, scowling, as Serena opened the door.

"Hi, Amy! Hi, Lita!" She chirped in her singsong voice. "Come on in! Everyone else is already here." She stepped back to let Amy in, and she stepped out of her shoes, saying,

"Sorry I'm late, guys."

"When are you ever late, Amy?" Molly laughed. "We were just early. This is Hallie, our exchange student from Spain."

"Hi, Hallie, it's nice to meet -" she stopped talking as she spotted Avaris in the corner, talking on the phone. Avaris gave her a little wave and a smile when she noticed Amy and Lita staring at her, surprised.

"Avaris?" Asked Lita incredulously. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"She didn't know either," said Rini. "Serena bullied her into it."

"_Bullied_?" repeated Serena. "I did not! She could have said no at any time, you little -"

"Yeah, if you would have let her," said Rini scornfully. "You never let her get a word in edgewise!" She stuck her tongue out at Serena and squinted her eyes shut.

"Oooh, you make me so mad, you rude little brat!" Exclaimed Serena. All the girls rolled their eyes as Serena and Rini began squabbling.

"Meatball Head!!"

"Noodle Brain!"

"Crybaby!"

"I am not! Waaaaah!" Avaris took advantage of the chaos to call Mamesa and tell her what was happening in a hurried whisper. She put the receiver down and turned to Serena, who was once again sitting on the floor bawling. It took Avaris a bit to get her attention.

"Serena!" She finally yelled. Serena hiccuped and stopped crying with a sniff. "My mom is going to be bringing my stuff over in five minutes. What movie are we going to see?"

"The new Sailor V movie is out! I thought we could go see that!" Serena said hopefully. The other girls exchanged glances.

"Oh, all right," Amy finally sighed. 

"Yippee!" Serena squealed. "We're gonna go see Sailor V!! Whoo hoo!" 

Later that night the five girls, plus Rini and Hotaru, whom Rini had invited at the last minute, walked into the movie theater. As it was a Saturday night, it was completely packed. Serena and her friends had to fight their way to the ticket booth. 

"Seven . . . for . . . the Sailor V Movie," Serena gasped out breathlessly, rubbing her ribs where someone had elbowed her roughly. 

"Here you go," said the ticket lady cheerfully, handing them the tickets and putting the money in the register. 

The rest of the girls wanted to go straight to the theater to get good seats, but Serena insisted on buying at least one of everything at the snack bar. 

"How do you pay for all that?" Hallie asked, amazed, as Serena struggled with all her sweets.

"Don't ask me, she's way to lazy to work. Ow!" said Rini, as Serena managed to find a spare hand to slap her. 

After they finally settled down, the movie started. Serena leaned forward, enraptured, but Avaris was somewhat bored. 

"So how long have you lived in Spain?" She asked Hallie in a whisper.

"All my life," Hallie responded.

"Are you Spanish by heritage?" Avaris asked.

"Yes," Hallie replied. 

"But your eyes -"

"I know. It's a family trait. How about you?" 

"Well, I was born in Ireland, but when I was ten we moved here. Don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you myself." She said. "So, is 'Hallie' short for anything?" 

"Yes, actually, 'Halimeda.' " She said.

"Doesn't that mean -" Avaris paused, brow furrowed in mock thought. "Thinking of the sea?" 

"Yes!" She said, sounding delighted. "Do you speak Spanish?" 

"Just a bit," Avaris whispered back. But at that point Serena shushed them, spraying popcorn bits all over them and the people in front of her for three seats. 

After the movie, Serena would not shut up. 

"Wasn't that a great movie, guys?" She exclaimed. It was more of a statement than a question. The girls all responded with noncommittal noises. 

As they walked out of the theater, Serena took a few minutes to deposit all her trash in a nearby waste bin. Suddenly there was a piercing shriek from inside the theater, and the manager was hurled through the window. 

"What on earth?" asked Molly, peering in through the hole the man had made in the glass. She was immediately hit with a burst of green lightning and thrown to the ground, unconscious. Hallie screamed and Avaris pulled her into a nearby alley. 

"Wha - what's going on?" She stammered. Avaris put a finger to my lips.

"Hush!" She said. "Just watch." She leaned around the corner so she had a view of what was going on in front of the theater, and motioned Hallie to do the same. Tentatively she peered out of the alley.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

"Saturn Planet Power!"

Her mouth dropped open as she watched the transformations five of her very good friends. Hearing footsteps running in their direction, Avaris pulled Hallie back as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus ran by them. The youma had ventured out of the theater and was cackling at Sailor Moon's speech. Avaris turned to Hallie.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Wait. You'll understand." She rolled up her sleeve and spoke into her communicator. "Mamesa! we need you at the theater!" 

"Gotcha. Hermes and I'll be right there."

"Who?" Hallie asked. Avaris ignored her question and held up her crystal.

"Soul Element Power!" She transformed and Hallie stared. 

"Who are you?" 

"Sailor Soul. And now it's your turn." Avaris handed her the Sea Crystal. Hallie stared at the tiny gem she held in her hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Don't you understand? I wouldn't show you all this unless you were a Senshi too. Now, transform!" She still looked nonplused. Avaris sighed. "Okay, look," she said. "I am now the leader of the Sailors of the Elements. Our job is to protect the Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Soul, another girl is Sailor Flame, and you are Sailor Sea. If you wanna transform, now's the time! Say 'Aqua Element Power' and you'll see what I mean." Hallie still looked confused, but she did as she was told. Holding the charm high in the air, she called out, 

"Aqua Element Power!" There was a sound like rushing water, a flash of golden-blue light, and Sailor Sea stood before Avaris. She wore a gold tiara with a gem in the center the exact color of her eyes, and her choker was a deep blue with a golden rain drop pin in the center, containing the Sea Crystal. Her cape was the same aquamarine color as her choker and flowed down to the ground. Her collar was a lighter blue lined with gold, and the pin in the center of the blue bow on her chest was golden. Her skirt was light blue also, trimmed with gold, and the bow on the back of her skirt was gold. Her boots were the same as Avaris's and Mamesa's, and differed only in color - dark blue, with golden lining at the top. Confusion was no longer written upon her face. Avaris smiled.

"Ready?" She asked her.

"Ready!" Sailor Sea responded. At that moment Mamesa turned into the alley.

"Okay, Elements?" she called. "Let's check it out!" 

They all peered around the alley, knowing that they weren't supposed to interfere unless one of the Scouts was in trouble. As it was, they were doing fine, although the youma seemed to be resisting their attacks easily. Even the Outer Scout's attacks deflected off it. Avaris scanned the shadows of the theater, looking for someone who was controlling the youma. Her sharp eyes detected movement in a dark corner. Bingo! A man she recognized from the vision in the Sun Crystal that afternoon stood in the shadows, making the same movements the youma was. Mamesa was filling Hallie in on their duties in a hurried whisper. At that moment, an attack from the youma was aimed at Sailor Venus. Sailor Soul instinctively jumped out of the alley and pushed her out of range, barely ducking the blow herself. 

"Hold it!" She cried at the youma. Mamesa and Hallie quickly backed her up. "Stop right there! I am Sailor Soul, defender of the planet Venus! This trespass you have made on my planet won't be forgotten! Prepare to meet death for we," she gestured to Mamesa and Hallie. "Are the Sailors of the Elements!"

"Fire!" said Mamesa.

"Water!" said Hallie.

"Soul!" Avaris repeated. "For the sake of our planets, we will punish you!" Mamesa summoned her Dragon, Avaris her Phoenix, and Hallie instinctively summoned what looked like a Sea Serpent. 

"Soul Bird Attack!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Sea Serpent Thunder!"

The three attacks wound straight for the youma. When they hit, there was an explosion of light and another shriek from the Fire Dragon. When they could look again, to their surprise the youma still stood, but the three guardians were nowhere to be found. Avaris frowned, and concentrated on the man in the shadows. There was a sudden glimmer before her, and with a loud crack a bow appeared. A quiver of arrows hovered nearby. Avaris had never taken archery, but she had a feeling that these arrows would go where ever she wanted them too. Grasping the bow and pulling an arrow from the quiver, which now hung magically by her side, she pulled the string taught and aimed for the space between the man and the monster. 

"Bow of Spirit, sever this constricting bond!" She whispered to the bow as she released the arrow. Leaving a stream of pink and gold sparks behind it, the arrow flew past the monster. There was a snap so loud several nearby people fell to their knees, and the youma fell, instantly dead. The man stepped from the shadows, snarling at Avaris. Avaris coolly notched another arrow and advanced on the man.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" she demanded. The man was startled by this sudden situation. He hadn't expected this to happen at all. He thought the Sailor Scouts were fearful fighters, but peaceful overall. Avaris narrowed her eyes. "Well?" The man smiled weakly.

She heard two more loud snaps behind her, and she knew that Mamesa and Hallie both had new weapons as well. She didn't dare turn around to see what they were. Suddenly, there were two more flashes of light, and two men appeared, surrounding Avaris. One of them was Leander, and the other was the second man she had seen today. Immediately she whirled on Leander. 

"What have you done with Celeste?" She asked in a deadly whisper, so low that only Leander could hear it. He laughed harshly. 

"Would you care to see her?" He asked, laughing. Avaris glared fiercely at him.

"Careful, Leander. I _will_ shoot you." She said menacingly. Leander laughed again. 

"You wouldn't dare," he said derisively. Frustrated, Avaris pointed her arrow to the sky and released it. 

"Soul Crisis Arrow Power!" She cried, leaping into the air and floating there. The arrow returned to earth and circled Avaris, winding pink and gold ribbons around her again and again. Moments later, she found herself in the Super Sailor Soul suit. She was the first Elemental Scout to transform into her Supers fuku. She grasped the bow again, notched another arrow to it, and pointed it at Leander.

"Where is she?" She demanded. Leander laughed and cupped his hands to his mouth, as if he was calling someone. 

"Lady of Darkness, come to me!" He cried. A magical darkness fell over them, so dark that Avaris could see nothing at all - not even her hand when it was an inch from her face. She knew she had to protect Sailor Venus, and leapt magically up over Leander's head, landing in the direction she remembered Venus to be standing. 

"Venus?" She whispered. 

"I'm here, Avaris," someone responded, laying a warm hand on her shoulder. Avaris squinted into the blackness in front of her. It was amazingly dark - darker than a night without moons and stars. An unnatural, magical dark. Unwillingly, she felt a prickle of fear run up her spine. What was going on? Along with darkness, it was completely silent.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" She heard Serena cry. "Moon Light Shine!" Instantly, the heavens lit up, the moon burning brilliantly. For an instant it was so bright it hurt her eyes. When she could finally see, she looked in the direction of Leander. He stood there, grinning evilly up at the sky. Avaris looked, unconsciously afraid of what she would see. When she finally saw what Leander was looking at, she almost fell back in horror. 

It was Celeste. Or rather, it had once been Celeste. Hovering in the air about ten feet above the ground, she smiled down luminously at them. It was odd, because the happy expression on her face contrasted harshly with everything else about her. 

Now several inches taller and thinner, as if she had been stretched on a rack, she wore a _very_ low cut dress with an open back. It fell to her ankles, where dainty black stilettos adorned her feet. She held a gauzy black shawl in the crooks of her elbows. Her eyes gleamed red, and on her forehead where the symbol of the Protector Of the Moon once shone was a black circle, seeming to devour light. Her hair was piled high on her head, and a tiara of some black metals and gems crowned the magnificent bun. She looked completely normal, even beautiful with the exquisite expression on her face. But she radiated darkness and evil. Everything about her was opposite from what Celeste had been before. She floated down to the ground, and a lamp post she passed flickered feebly before going out. She walked towards Leander, and Avaris realized that her dress had a slit on either side going from her ankle up to her hip. Her skin was a pale white. 

"What is it, Leander?" She asked him, still smiling blissfully. He smiled in return.

"My Lady of Darkness," he said, bowing low. "This one wished to see you," he gestured to Avaris. She turned to gaze at Avaris, and her expression seemed to grow even more joyful. She walked slowly to Avaris, wearing an almost motherly look on her face. When she reached her, she put out a hand to Avaris's flowing hair, as if to pet or stroke it. Suddenly, so quickly Avaris didn't even see it, she yanked down on a huge hank of hair and slapped her - _hard_ - on the face. She turned back to Leander, her expression changed from a smile to a snarl.

"You brought me here for _that_?" She asked him, sounding incredulous that he had dared to bother her with such a thing. Leander bowed low again.

"Forgive me, Lady of Darkness." Celeste approached him, but he did not seem afraid. When she reached him , she wrapped her arms coyly about his neck and drew him to her, kissing him fiercely. When she pulled away, a trickle of blood, as red as her lips, ran down from her mouth.

"Forgiven," she said, tracing one long finger down his chest. She whirled on the scouts. "It's you lot I won't forgive!" She raised her hands, clearly ready to do something horrible, when a red rose flashed down in front of her. She didn't start, didn't scream, she simply looked to see who threw it, looking furious. 

"Who did this?" She hissed.

"I did," A bold voice proclaimed. Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the shadows. "Celeste, what has happened to your beautiful powers of love and light? Have you allowed yourself to fall into the abyss of darkness? what of your future - who will protect the moon now?" 

"What are you saying?" Celeste snarled at him. "Why do you call me Celeste?" She pronounced her name as if it was unfamiliar to her, hissing on the 's's' and fumbling around the 'l' and the 't. ' Avaris stepped forward.

"Celeste, this is something I must do," she said steadily. "You have done the one thing I cannot forgive." She nocked another arrow and aimed it at Celeste's heart. "Bow of Spirit, destroy this creature who darkens our future!" And released it.

The other Sailor Scouts - even Sailor Uranus - all shouted out "No!" Serena screamed, "Avaris, don't!" and Mamesa bit her lip so hard she drew blood. The arrow sped towards Lady Darkness, in seeming slow motion. She smiled serenely at it. As it drew near, she reached out and plucked it out of the air. The other Scouts gasped in surprise. Celeste clenched it in her fist and it turned black. She twirled her hand and a midnight black bow appeared in the air. She notched the arrow and let it fly at Avaris. Avaris jumped out of the way, but not before it grazed her arm, leaving a bloody slash lined with a black, inky residue. Lady Darkness laughed, and it was surprising how merry her peals of girlish laughter sounded. Suddenly she cut her laughter short, and stared, smiling, at Avaris. 

"That arrow was poison," she giggled. "If you live to see the light of day, I'd be very surprised. But then -" she let out another happy peal of laughter, "If _any_ of you live, much less to see any light again, I'd be even more surprised!!" And collapsed into giggles again. Sailor Saturn strode towards Avaris, and touched her arm. A faint purple light glowed from her hands, and the inky residue vanished, the gash on her arm healed. 

"Thank you," Avaris murmured. 

"You're welcome," said Hotaru, smiling. She noticed the person who once was Celeste staring very hard at her. 

"Silence?" She asked in a breathless voice. "Is that Sovereign of Silence? My dear, I hardly recognized you!" Hotaru shuddered in anger.

"No!" She cried in a child-like voice. "I'm not the Sovereign of Silence!! I never was! I never will be ever again!" She stared avidly at Lady Darkness, even more pale than usual with fear. 

"What are you talking about? You and I go a long way back, Silence!" Hotaru trembled. "Remember that one time -" but Sailor Pluto cut her off.

"Stop. You are not one to recall the evil deeds of the past. Now, I suggest you leave. Immediately." The Lady of Darkness giggled. 

"As if you could do anything about it, Keeper of the Underworld. Your past is not so very pure, either, you know!" Pluto's eyes hardened in anger, and she lifted her staff. Lady of Darkness sighed. 

"Oh, don't even bother," she said lazily. "Your defenses are all weak compared with me. If you must, try your luck, but you asked for it!" She giggled. Pluto ignored her.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" She said. The purple ball whizzed towards Lady Darkness, who yawned and held up a pale hand. A black, swirling tornado issued from it and sucked the ball of glowing energy away. Looking at her nails, Lady of Darkness clenched the hand into a fist, then opened it as if she was throwing something at Sailor Pluto. And indeed, an ebony colored ball, identical to Pluto's attack but for color, flew at her. Pluto had no time to move out of the way, and was smashed through a window of a store across the street. 

"Pluto!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled in a heart-wrenching scream. Celeste giggled.

"Told you so. Now, for the rest of you!" Leander cleared his throat. "Yes, Leander?" She asked sweetly. 

"Lady, perhaps it is not wise to use all of your energy at this time."

"Why?" She pouted. Leander looked at her as if to say that he couldn't explain why just then. Celeste huffed. "Fine then. Just don't think I'm letting you all get away!" and with another girlish giggle, she disappeared, leaving a cloud of darkness where she had just been standing. 

"What did you do to her?" Demanded Sailor Mars. Leander laughed.

"As if I would tell you! Now, Tarin, Roginar, do you wish do claim your desired now or later?" The two men with Leander stared hungrily at two of the Scouts - the one with dark green hair, at Sailor Venus, the one with black hair gazed at Sailor Moon. Darien stepped protectively in front of Serena, and Avaris did the same to Sailor Venus. The man who stared at Venus tore his gaze away and sighed.

"Leander, I fear today is not the time." The other nodded.

"Very well, Tarin. You agree, Roginar?" He nodded again. Leander shrugged.

"As you wish. Then, I suggest we return to our Lady." Tarin and Roginar nodded in agreement and the three of them leapt into the air. All but Leander disappeared immediately. Leander stayed to gloat at the Scouts. 

"You wished to see Celeste. Now that you have, do you wish to see her again?" He laughed uproariously and disappeared just as an arrow from Avaris's bow shot into the air where he had been just seconds before. 

"Damn," Avaris cursed. The other Scouts were surprised to see that she was trembling in anger.

"Ah - Avaris?" Serena asked hesitantly. Avaris stiffened, and waved her hand. Her bow disappeared, even though the quiver still hung at her side, attached to her left hip. 

"Come on," she said to Mamesa and Halimeda. "We're done here. Let's go." Looking back at the Scouts, puzzled, they obeyed, hurrying to catch up with her - she was striding away so quickly she was almost out of sight. When they passed the park, Avaris turned abruptly into it. Mamesa knew where she was heading - the lakeshore. 

When they finally got there, Avaris was indeed at the lakeshore, kneeling at the spot where Celeste had disappeared the day before. Her head was bowed, and she sat in silence. Mamesa and Halimeda looked at each other uncertainly. What should they do? Suddenly, Avaris sat up. She held something high in the air. Mamesa recognized it instantly as the Sun Crystal.

"Show me what happened to her," she demanded. Mamesa and Halimeda were confused - was she talking to them? Her fist tightened around the crystal. "Show me!" She yelled. The crystal glimmered feebly in the moonlight. "No?" She yelled, sounding furious. "Fine! I have no need of you anyway!" She stood up and hurled the Sun Crystal into the lake and collapsed onto the sandy shore, sobbing. Hallie and Mamesa were bewildered. Hallie looked at Mamesa inquiringly, but Sailor Flame was staring avidly at the spot where Avaris had thrown the crystal into the lake. A deep golden light shone brilliantly from far beneath the surface. The top of the lake bubbled and stirred, until it looked like it was boiling. The light grew brighter and brighter, until finally, encased in a golden aura of light, the crystal rose from the lake. It paused a few feet off the water, as if unsure of what to do, than swept over to where Avaris lay broken on the shore. The golden light caressed her, and she sat up, her face wet with tears. The light was so intense that the very tears evaporated off her face, and restored a rosy color to her pale face.

"Avaris . . ." the light murmured. "Avaris . . ."Avaris stood, and gazed up at the crystal. 

"Celeste?" She whispered, lost for words. The voice grew louder and louder.

"Avaris . . . my companion from another life . . . why do you cry so?" Avaris blinked rapidly.

"Is that you?" she whispered. A giggle issued from the light, and a figure emerged from it, clothed in a flowing white dress. 

"Yes, it is me."

"But - but you -"

"Shhh," she said soothingly, reaching a hand out to her. "That was not me."

"Well - then - who was it?" The serene features on Celeste's ghostly form creased in distress.

"Darkness," she murmured.

"Please - I don't understand -"

"Patience. I will explain. 

"What happened was this. Leander had captured me, and brought me to his dimension against my will. Because I had given the Crystal to you, I was defenseless, but for some reason I reverted back to the Princess of the Sun while Leander attempted to brainwash me. He discovered that he could not accomplish this, and so possessed me with the spirit of Darkness. Unable to defeat such an enemy alone, I had no choice but to flee my body and surrender it to her. I returned to the Crystal, and have been unable to contact you until now. Congratulations, so far. You are doing a fine job." Her gaze turned to Halimeda, who felt intimidated by her presence somehow, and bowed low to the ground. Celeste smiled, and floated down to the sand. When her bare feet touched the sand, the moonlight shone right through them. She was not solid - she was a ghost, a soul. 

"Welcome to the team, Halimeda," she said, still smiling. "Do you all still have my gifts from earlier?" It took Avaris a while to understand, but when her hand brushed her quiver she realized what Celeste meant. 

"You - you gave me this?" She asked, calling her bow. 

"Yes," said Celeste, smiling. "It is the Bow of Spirit. Among other powers, it has the ability to turn you into Super Sailor Soul, as you have already found out." 

"Then you gave me this?" Asked Halimeda.

"And me this?" Asked Mamesa. Avaris whirled to look. Above Halimeda's hand hovered a large object - it looked like a shell, but it was like no shell she had ever seen. Pearl-white in color, swirled with gold and aquamarine, it was a shell - a horn. a golden chain dangled from it, and as she watched, it floated back down to her waist, hanging there just as her quiver hung - not actually attached to her, but just floating in midair. Mamesa held a wooden staff - simple, and cut from rough wood, but with the same designs carved on it as the ones on Avaris's bow. It would have been completely normal if it were not for the claw, similar to a dragon's claw, that topped it. Inside the claw crackled a burning red and gold flame. A carved dragon spun up it, tail twisted around the bottom. Celeste smiled.

"Yes," she said. 

"What are they?" asked Mamesa.

"You hold the Fire Staff. It has in its power the ability to transform you into Super Sailor Flame. It also powers your Guardian, the Fire Dragon, and gives you several new commands as well."

"And what do I have?" Asked Hallie.

"Ah," said Celeste, smiling benevolently. "I am very proud of that. You hold the Horn of Merlin. It is a magical object from long ago, a gift from Queen Serenity to human kind on earth. It's most famous owner was the wizard Merlin, who lived at the time of Camelot. Even he, however, knew very little of it's powers. It also can transform you into Super Sailor Sea, as well as power up your Guardian, the Sea Serpent, and give you new commands."

"But I barely know any old ones!" She exclaimed. Celeste sighed.

"I know. We must move quickly. This is not as I would have wanted it, but you must find the Sailor of Air immediately. Hermes has the Cloud Crystal. I have her identity. 

"She is Arianna Troy."

"Arianna Troy?" Avaris exclaimed. 

"Yes," said Celeste, smiling at Avaris's astonishment.

"Wait, just a second," said Mamesa. "Who is Arianna Troy? And how do you know her, Avaris?" 

"Arianna and I grew up together in Ireland," Avaris said breathlessly. "I thought I'd never see her again when we left my country. Our fathers worked together, you see, and the job tends to move us around. When I heard we were moving to Japan, I was ten years old, and heart-broken. Then, my dad quit that old job when he found a new one here. One that doesn't move him around. We stopped writing letters three years ago!" Celeste smiled.

"You'll find that you'll be giving her a tour of your school tomorrow morning. Give her the Cloud Crystal as a gift, and when the time comes she will know what to do with it. Hermes can find the time and place of the next attack. Now hurry -" she winced. "I grow weaker. You must complete the Elementals with Sailor Sky and then find a new, suitable Sailor Sun."

"But can't you return to your body?" Celeste shook her head sadly. 

"I think not. As far as I know, you can only destroy Darkness if you destroy her body, too. When that happens, I'll truly die. It's the only way."

"No!" Avaris cried. "There has to be another way !"

"Come now, Avaris," Celeste snapped, suddenly stern. "That's our life. It's tough. Especially for us. But deal with it. The powers of Light and Love will act most strongly against her, so you must protect yourself and Sailor Venus with the utmost care."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

"I'll still be able to protect her. Not as well, but well enough. Now go!"

"Wait!" Avaris protested. "Do you have anything, anything at all, to help us win this battle?" Celeste thought a moment. 

"I might . . ." she said slowly. "Yes . . .I think I do. If I summon it, though, it will use all my energy. It will be entirely up to you to find the Elementals."

"If it uses all your energy, then I don't want it!" Avaris said, sorry that she'd asked.

"No, wait a moment. The Sun Crystal will be a part of it, and when all my energy is used I will lie dormant in the Crystal, absorbing more energy every moment. Yes, I'll do it." She closed her eyes, and her sigil shone brilliantly on her forehead. She held her hands out in front of her, and there was a flash of golden light. Something flickered in her hands, and then a rod appeared. It was not as long as her Solar Staff, but longer than her Scepter. A glowing orb sparkled in the top, and two long, elegant handles swept outwards and downwards from beneath it, coming back in and up to create the appearance of an upside-down heart. Colored stones went down the center of it, and Avaris realized that they each symbolized a planet, for a planet sigil was engraved into every stone. On the handles were their own symbols of the Elements - and several more that she didn't recognize. Celeste's figure flickered, and she looked exhausted.

"This - is the - Daystar - Wand. Sailor -Daystar - is Sailor - Sun's -ultimate - form. Do not ask - what - it does. It - will - show - you," she said breathlessly.

"Celeste, wait!" Avaris yelled. "Please, don't leave!" She flickered again, and again, and then, with a sigh and a sad smile, she disappeared. "No," Avaris whispered. She closed her eyes and a few tears trickled out of them. Finally, she gently plucked the wand out of the air, where it still hovered. 

"All right," she said finally. "It's time to go." 


	9. Sailors of the Elements - Part V: Sailor...

SAILORS OF THE ELEMENTS: PART V

~ ~ SAILOR SKY ~ ~

The next monday dawned gray and cloudy, reflecting Avaris's mood. She found it difficult to get out of bed that morning, although she knew that she needed to, lest the opportunity to awaken Sailor Sky slip through her fingers. 

When she had finally gotten out of the shower and pulled on her uniform, she trudged downstairs to breakfast. Her mother asked her if she was ill and put a hand to her forehead, concerned about the fact that she hadn't been looking well the past few days. Avaris shrugged her worries off and hurried out the door before she could suggest that she stay home from school. On the way there, she came across Rei at the intersection.

"Avaris!" She called, waving her arms at her when she saw her down the street. Avaris waved half - heartedly back and walked slowly up to her.

"Avaris, are you okay?" Rei asked, her face as concerned as her mother's. "You look tired. And last night's battle wasn't easy on any of us," she said, gesturing to a large bruise on her knee. Avaris waved a hand and tried to look carefree. It was difficult.

"No, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." 

"Visions?" Rei inquired. 

"Kind of," she said, thinking of Celeste's visit. She decided not to tell Rei about that. Rei looked thoughtful as they walked to school. 

As Avaris was walking by the receptionist's desk in the front hall of the school, the secretary called out to her.

"Miss Tumns? May I speak with you?" Avaris turned and walked over to her. 

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"We have a new student joining the school today. You were assigned to tour her. Her name is Arianna Troy," she said, gesturing to a nondescript door behind her that a young girl was just walking out of. Even though it had been five years since Avaris had last seen her, she recognized Arianna instantly. She was very tall and slender, and she had sky-blue hair that fell far past her waist. It was pulled half up with a small odango, identical to Setsuna's hairstyle. She had pale blue-gray eyes that shimmered most disconcertingly when you made eye contact with her. She was very pale, like a new snow, and had perfect skin. She recognized Avaris instantly as well.

"Avaris!" She cried.

"Arianna!" Avaris gasped, pretending to be startled. Arianna threw her briefcase away as she enfolded Avaris in a tight embrace. Avaris was surprised to see tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.

"It's so good to see you!" She cried, hugging her tightly. Avaris hugged her back.

"It's good to see you, too," she said, smiling warmly at her. Arianna pulled away and picked up her briefcase. 

"You don't seem very surprised," she said in a mock chiding voice.

"That's because I'm not," Avaris replied, smiling, as she held out a plain white box to her. "I knew you were coming, so I got you this gift." Arianna accepted it, beaming. 

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now go on, open the box." Arianna did so hesitantly, unfolding the silk cloth that was wrapped around the necklace. She pulled the sparkling chain out and saw the charm, an eagle, cloudy gray-blue in color, dangling at the end of it. She gasped in surprise, and quickly fastened it around her neck.

"It's beautiful!" she cried. Avaris smiled. 

"I have one, too," she said, showing her the Soul Crystal. 

"Wow," she breathed. "That's very pretty too. What is that? A phoenix?" 

"Yup," Avaris said. 

"Cool," Arianna gushed. 

"Come on," Avaris said, taking her hand. "Let's go to class."

That afternoon, Arianna came home after school with Avaris. They walked past all the shops and boutiques, unfamiliar to Arianna. Avaris explained everything, and Arianna was amazed at all the differences from Ireland.

"It's all so _big_," she said. "And in a different way from the way the moor was big back home. The moor was _wide_, but here it's _tall_." Avaris nodded in agreement and pointed at the Osa-P.

"That's where I got your crystal," she explained. 

"Wow," said Arianna, pausing to gaze at all the sparkling jewels in the window. "It must have been expensive." Avaris shrugged.

"Well, I know the owner's daughter, so I got a discount," she explained. Arianna nodded and they began walking again. Avaris could feel Arianna's gaze on her but pretended not to notice.

"You seem different," she said finally. Avaris raised her eyebrows. 

"Really? How so? I'm not a child anymore, if that's what you mean, but neither are you." Arianna shook her head and frowned at her, concentrating.

"No, that's not it at all," she said, biting her lip. "You're more . . . I don't know . . . well, self - confident, for one." Avaris laughed.

"In a city like this, you have to be self confident." They turned into her house's drive. "Now, forget all that. Come on in!"

They stepped inside just as the phone rang. Avaris heard her mom answering it.

"Hello? Yes, she just walked in . . .Just a minute, please," and putting the receiver down with a click. 

"Avaris?" She called. "The phone is for you!"

"Okay, mom!" She called back. She turned to Arianna. "Wait here. I want to surprise my mom with you," she said. Arianna giggled. 

"Okay," she said, smiling. Avaris went and picked up the phone in the front hall. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Avaris?" It was Mamesa.

"Yeah, Mamesa, what's up?" She asked. 

"The next attack will be tonight at the mall. There's a concert there, so they're planning on sucking up all the energy they can from the hyped-up fans."

"I'll be there," she said. 

"I've got tickets enough for you, me, Hallie, and Arianna, so meet me in front of the mall at nine."

"No problem."

"See ya there." 

"Bye," she said, and hung up.

"Wanna go to a concert tonight?" she asked Arianna. 

That night, the mall was equally as packed as the movie theater had been the previous Saturday. It took Avaris and Mamesa several minutes to locate each other, and then Arianna and Hallie were introduced (Arianna had met Mamesa during the day). They all walked into the theater together, Arianna looking excited but the others alert for foul play.

The attack occurred midway through the first song. The four girls had to duck into the bathroom to avoid being hit by a sweeping beam of green light that felled every person in its path, making them unconscious. Arianna's eyes were blazing.

"What is going on out there? Who the hell is doing this horrible thing?" 

"A man named Leander," Avaris said grimly.

"Who? Avaris, what are you talking about?" She demanded. The three girls, Avaris, Mamesa, and Hallie exchanged glances and nodded.

"Soul Crystal Power!"

"Fire Crystal Power!"

"Aqua Crystal Power!"

"Now it's your turn, Sailor Sky!" Said Avaris. Unlike any of the other girls, Arianna understood immediately what she meant.

"Cloud Crystal Power!" There was a gust of powerful wind, and a glow of silver-blue light. With a crash like thunder, Sailor Sky stood before them. 

She wore a sky-blue cape that swept down to the floor, matching her boots and skirt. Her collar was pearly-gray, lined with blue. The pin on her chest was silver, the bow on her front blue and the one on her back gray. She wore a blue choker with a pin in the shape of an eagle fastened in the center. Sailor Flame opened her mouth to explain, but Arianna cut her off.

"I understand," she said shortly. "Let's go." The Elementals were surprised, but obeyed and headed out the door. To their surprise the other Scouts were already there, and they were forced to wait in the shadows, unseen and unnoticed, until a beam of green light was aimed at Sailor Jupiter.

A silver gray eagle swooped down in front of her, absorbing the bolt for her and then, reversing it back on it's attacker with a scream. Sailor Jupiter stared, as Sailor Sky jumped down from the catwalk above the stage, to land in front of her.

"I am Sailor Sky, Queen of the Winds, Sunmaiden of Jupiter, and this trespass on my planet will not be forgiven! Prepare to meet your death," the other Elementals jumped down with her. 

"At the hands of the Elemental Scouts!" The cried in unison.

"I am Sailor Soul, Empress of Spirit. I am the Sunmaiden of Venus. Do not attempt to attack my planet, or you will sorely regret it!"

"I am Sailor Flame, the Warrioress of Fire, Sunmaiden of Mercury! Lie one foul finger on any representative of my planet, and you will not live to see flame again!"

"I am Sailor Sea, the Siren of Water! I am the Sunmaiden of Mars, the planet of War! Attempt to harm my planet, and you will curse the day you were born!"

"Tarin, Roginar, you will rue this day," Avaris growled as she summoned her bow. Notching an arrow, she aimed it at the sky and cried "Soul Crisis Arrow Power!" The others followed suit, summoning their weapons. There were three loud snaps, and the Horn of Merlin, the Fire Staff, and a new weapon appeared.

"Aqua Crisis Horn Power!" Hallie cried, and raised the horn to her lips. She blew it and a sound so beautiful it could break your heart poured out of it, accompanied by aquamarine and gold sparks.

"Flame Crisis Staff Power!" Mamesa yelled, slamming the top of the Staff down on the ground. The ball of flame sped out of the claw it resided in and circled her at ankle height, before rising to above her head with a roar. Arianna gazed at her weapon a moment before crying out the words that lay on her tongue. 

It was a sword. Hovering in a glittering silver sheath at shoulder height, it would have reached her ankles when hung at her waist. It the handle was silver, bound with a fine black leather. Blue gems glittered on the hilt and on the cross piece. She unsheathed it and found the blade to be clouded, as if covered with a faint layer of dust. She looked more carefully at it, and found that it was not clouded at all. It was - if it was possible - _windy_. A breeze moved about the sword, and I don't mean _around_ the sword. I mean that a breeze stirred the metal beneath the surface, moving it in spirals and waves, like the element mercury. So entranced was she by its beauty she almost forgot her purpose. Her reverie was ended by bursts of light from the other Elementals' transformations, and she wielded the sword high in the air.

"Sky Crisis Blade Power!" She cried, spinning rapidly in a circle until the silver blade became a blur around her. There was a high-pitched keening sound, and with another scream from her eagle, she found herself as Super Sailor Sky. 

The only differences in costume were that her sleeves were sheer, her bows larger and more pronounced, and her gloves and boots had little wings on them, at the wrists and ankles, the same as the others. They stood in front of their Scouts with their guardians - The Phoenix for Avaris, the Fire Dragon for Mamesa, the Sea Serpent for Hallie, and an Eagle for Arianna. Raising their weapons high into the air they yelled out their newest attacks. 

"Shining Soul Burn!"

"Flickering Firelight Attack!"

"Tsunami Wave Roar!"

"Tornado Whip Snap!" 

The other scouts quickly backed them up.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!'

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Shimmering Moonlight Blaze!" 

The three youmas that had accompanied Tarin and Roginar dissolved as if they were made of dust, and Tarin glared at them furiously. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Elementals cut him off with their Guardian attacks.

"Soul Bird Attack!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!'

"Sea Serpent Thunder!"

"Eagle Talon Slash!" 

The five fearsome animals wound towards Leander's pawns, who appeared unperturbed by them. When they came within a five-foot radius of him, they suddenly stopped, as if they ran into a wall. Growling and screaming, they contented themselves with circling them, glaring warily at the men laughing wildly at them.

"You fools!" Tarin laughed. "Do you think we would come unprotected? This shield is a gift from My Lady, Darkness." 

"You dare to mock me, Tarin?" Avaris demanded. "Fight like a man, not a coward!" Roginar laughed.

"You will not trick us with the same ploys you used on Illinder, fool. And further, I am no man. I am better than a man - I am immortal!" Avaris laughed.

"The only thing better than a man is a woman - and you are no more immortal than I or anyone else could be." Tarin narrowed his eyes.

"Say you so?" He asked fiercely, glaring at her. Avaris nocked another arrow to her bow. Whispering the words, 

"Celeste, if you are with us, please, help me now," she released it. Pink and gold sparks flew from the golden feather flights, as it flew through the air in the direction of Tarin, who smiled smugly at it. The arrow reached the shield, and forced itself through, shattering the shield and disappearing with a crash like a lightning bolt. Tarin and Roginar stared in shock, and before they could regain themselves, Arianna and Avaris were on them, her sword tip and arrow head at their throats. 

"How do we defeat you?" Arianna demanded. Tarin laughed, and she applied a light pressure to his throat, making a trickle of blood run down his neck. He gurgled in his laughter.

"I told you, I am immortal," he laughed. Arianna glanced at Avaris, who made a flicking motion with her wrist - _'cut it off.'_

It's good advice, Arianna thought grimly.

"Very well," she said finally. "If you believe you are immortal, now is the chance to find out." She focused her energy and a vein of light gathered in the center of the blade of her sword. 

"Lightning of the Clouded Blade, Blast!" She whispered to the hilt. The intensely focused beam of light shot through Tarin, who laughed. 

"You see?" He said, gloating. "I am immortal."

"While you may be immune to magic," Arianna said softly, "No flesh is resistant to steel." And with an immensely powerful swing, she beheaded him. The body and the head disappeared in a flickering light. Arianna turned around, and was surprised to find that her blade was clean of any blood. The Elementals looked at her with pride and satisfaction, as she disposed of Roginar as well, but the Sailor Scouts looked at her with only shock. 

"Why did you do that?" Demanded Sailor Moon.

"What?" Asked Arianna. "Kill them?"

"Yes!" The Sailors cried in unison. The Elementals all exchanged glances, surprised.

"Because he was evil," Mamesa said simply. 

"We could have changed that!" Cried Sailor Venus. Avaris laughed.

"If there's one thing you Scouts don't understand, it's reality. If we hadn't killed him now, believe me, we would have regretted it later."

"Maybe," said Sailor Jupiter, "And maybe not. We have more experience in these things than you do." Mamesa sighed, exasperated.

"Look, we killed him to protect you. If you don't like that, then I'm very sorry, but we _serve_ Queen Serenity and _protect_ you. And I believe that Queen Serenity has more experience in this area than even you have, _oh my Master_." She said sarcastically. Jupiter's face contorted in fury.

"How do you know he was a threat to my life?" she asked fiercely. "People change!"

"Not these people," Hallie said coldly. 

"I think you misunderstand our duty," said Arianna. "We protect you. Period. We do what we feel necessary to protect you, from killing Tarin to killing ourselves. _Period. _We will resort to any means to complete our mission - the future is in your hands, and we don't want anything to happen to you or that future."

"We are more warlike and less forgiving than all of you put together," said Mamesa. "We do not feel pity for the enemy. That is not our job. But wether you understand or not, really doesn't matter. As long as we do our job and do it well."

"By the way," said Avaris, stepping forward to Sailor Moon. She conjured up the Daystar Wand. "This is for you." 

"What is it?" Asked Serena, distrust written in her eyes.

"It is all that remains of Sailor Sun. She resides within it. It is called the Daystar Wand, and it will protect you in Celeste's place. Treat it well - be careful with it, but have it with you at all times."

"I - I don't understand - Celeste? What -"

"You don't need to understand. Just . . .continue," said Avaris, coldly. Then she turned and walked away, followed by the other Elementals. The Sailors remained where they were, glaring hotly at the retreating backs of the four warrioressess.


	10. Sailors of the Elements - Part V, Chapte...

Part Five, Chapter Two:

Hallie walked into her classroom the next day and sat down wearily in her seat, letting her head fall forward onto her desk. 

"Oh, Hallie!" she heard Molly say from across the room. "Are you okay? You look tired! The circles under your eyes look as if you painted them on!"

"I didn't," said Hallie dryly. "More like I did all I could to paint them over."

"You must be really tired! Did you not get much sleep last night?" 

"No . . . and I was up really late going to that concert with Avaris."

"Ooh, was that fun? Serena, Amy, and Lita went too - I guess it tired them out so much they decided not to come to school!" 

"Serena, Amy, and Lita aren't here?" Hallie asked sharply, sitting up so suddenly she got dizzy.

"No . . ." said Molly, looking at her strangely. Hallie swiveled to look at their seats. It was true, none of them were there, and class was starting. She asked to be excused to use the restroom, and after making sure that all of the stalls were empty, she called Avaris over the communicator. 

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Avaris. 

"Serena, Lita, and Amy aren't here today - and I doubt it's because they were tired from the concert last night!" 

"They're not there?" Arianna asked.

"No!" Said Hallie. 

"Come to think of it. . . . Rei isn't here, either. I have her first period, and she wasn't there . . ." 

"I bet Mina isn't at school, either," Said Hallie.

"There's only one way to find out," said Avaris. "Hermes?"  
"Yes, Avaris?" His voice came in over the line.

"Will you check the records of Mina's school and see if she's there today?" 

"No problem," he said, and a faint clicking sound was heard over the radio line. "Absent today . . . and the slip was turned in only five minutes ago!" 

"All the Scouts home sick on the same day?" Asked Mamesa quizzically. "For some reason, I doubt it's coincidence!" 

"Me too," said Hermes. "Let's all meet at the mall in fifteen minutes! Don't worry about being excused - Mamesa and Hallie have just been diagnosed with strep throat, and Avaris and Arianna have to go to a funeral. The notes are being sent to the school via e-mail. Be ready to go!"

The mall was deserted, and they quickly met up at the spot the battle had taken place the night before. 

"How do we know where they went?" Asked Avaris.

"I'm working on it," said Hermes, clicking away on a minuscule computer. The tiny machine whirred quietly, and Hermes eyes widened.

"My scanner shows that a portal was opened into another dimension in this exact spot eight hours ago!"

"A portal?"

"Where did it lead to?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out now!" The computer beeped, and Hermes looked up at Avaris gravely. 

"The NegaVerse!" He said. 

"The Scouts must have gone on a rescue mission for Celeste!" Exclaimed Mamesa.

"Idiots!" Growled Hallie. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermes demanded. "Transform!" 

"Soul Crisis Arrow Power!"

"Aqua Crisis Horn Power!" 

"Fire Crisis Staff Power!"

"Sky Crisis Blade Power!"

The Super Sailors of the Elements now stood in a circle. 

"I can not _believe_ they did such a stupid thing!" Avaris growled, grinding her teeth.

"Nevermind that now!" Hermes chided. "Teleport!"

They found themselves in the throne room of Queen Beryl, in a such a state of magnificent, evil splendor as they had never seen. Black and purple silk draperies covered cold stone walls, and a black carpet let to two thrones on a raised dais five steps high. The thrones were impressive - in an evil, cruel way. The one on the right appeared to be made of blackened human bones, and the one on the left was made of thorns the size of daggers, each black as midnight. Two shadowed forms sat on the thrones, but it was far too dark to see what or who they were. Behind the throne, a humongous statue of a human skull rose high up to the cavernous, vaulted ceiling. They approached the thrones, all knowing full well who would be sitting there. When they reached the steps, it was still far too dark. Sailor Flame's Staff offered the only light. She held it high in the air and said quietly,

"Flame Staff Burn!" The ball of flame roared and rose higher, and half of it seemed to separate from the other half and rose high into the air, getting larger the higher it went. When it reached the top of the ceiling, the room was flooded with the orange, flickering light of fire. And the two people sitting of the thrones were revealed.

On the one made of bones, sat Leander, legs crossed, smiling grimly at the Elementals. One hand lay on the wrist of Lady Darkness, who sat on the throne of thorns, smiling benevolently at them.

"The Sailors of the Elements," she said happily. "How nice of you to drop by."

"We've been expecting you," said Leander, his voice like oil on ice. 

"Where are the Scouts?" Demanded Avaris. Leander gestured carelessly to his right. Looking over quickly, Avaris saw both the Inner and the Outer Scouts, imprisoned in a golden bubble. They all were standing, staring defiantly at Leander, frozen, except for their hair, which rippled eerily in a nonexistent breeze. Avaris's eyes drifted to Sailor Moon, who stood, a determined look on her face, with Tuxedo Mask's arms around her, holding the Daystar Wand. The wand was glowing brilliantly, and it was what created the golden bubble. Avaris saw now that it was Celeste's spirit at work, defending them all in the best way possible - to protect them completely, without putting them at any risk at all. Avaris sighed.

"Looks like Sailor Mars was right," Mamesa muttered. "Leander is only next in a long line of deranged, typical bad guys." Leander half rose from his seat, but Lady Darkness quickly put a restraining hand on his wrist. He glared at Mamesa, but contented himself with slamming his fist on the arm of his throne.

"So, you're kind of in a jam, aren't you, Leander?" Inquired Hallie. "Now you've only got yourself and your '_Lady'_," she said scornfully. "Kind of low on your fighting force, aren't ya?" 

"On the contrary," said Lady Darkness, crimson eyes glittering. "We are now more powerful than ever before." She waved a hand, and the fog cleared from the corner on her left, revealing rows upon rows of what looked like crystal coffins, each containing some sort of person, from a youma to a soldier, who wore uniforms of ebony black silk, decorated with black medals. 

"Feast your eyes on the fighting force of Darkness," she hissed. "A snap of my fingers will awaken the entire army. When faced with this problem, the Sailor Scouts decided to retreat. What will you choose?" 

"We choose to fight!" Said Hallie, raising her horn to her lips. Before she could blow it, a black disk of NegaEnergy shot between her hand and her mouth, causing her grip on the Horn to slip, and it fell back to her hip.

"Not so fast," Lady Darkness snarled balefully, still smiling luminously. "You get no head starts."

"Screw that!" Said Arianna, unsheathing her sword. "Tornado Whip Snap!" She said, whipping the thrones out from under Leander and Lady Darkness. They jumped into the air, and hovered there. Suddenly the magical darkness fell over them all, illuminated only by the glowing golden bubble that immersed the Sailor Scouts. Mamesa lit her Staff again, and it counteracted against the Darkness, leaving them in a misty gray light, like twilight. 

They looked up at Lady Darkness, who smiled smugly at them. 

"I was going to use them as a last resort, but I see you wish to fight now," she said, and snapped her fingers. The first row of the crystal coffins dissolved, and they found themselves surrounded with simple Shadow youmas. 

"Soul Bird Attack!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Sea Serpent Thunder!"

"Eagle Talon Slash!" 

They summoned their guardians and quickly demolished half of the Shadow youmas. Moving on to their original commands, they cried,

"Shining Soul Burn!"

"Crimson Flames Burn!"

"Tsunami Wave Roar!"

"Hurricane Winds Roar!" And defeated the rest of the warriors.

"Is that all, Darkness?" Demanded Mamesa, waving her staff up at them. "If so, we might as well just kick your ass now and leave - we wouldn't be missing anything!"

"Oh, no," whispered Lady Darkness silkily, her eyes glowing. "I have much more." She snapped her fingers again and the second row of crystal coffins dissolved. Avaris quickly knelt and released three arrows into the chests of the men emerging. They appeared to be human soldiers. She notched another arrow and let it fly, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Arianna was fighting fiercely with another man with her sword. There were two loud snaps, and a glaive appeared on Mamesa's staff, making her solely magical weapon a hand-to-hand combat weapon as well. A spear appeared before Sailor Sea, and she hurried over to Sailor Soul, who was kneeling behind a tipped-over throne for cover. She threw her spear with amazing accuracy, and just as it passed through the chest of a man, it appeared in her hand again. Avaris let loose yet another arrow - the supply seemed not to be depleting at all - and destroyed the last of these soldiers. Now panting for breath, they still managed to glare scornfully at Lady Darkness.

"Are you tired of leading from behind yet, Darkness?" Arianna demanded, brandishing her Sword. She giggled charmingly.

"Oh, no, not at all! I quite enjoy watching you waste your energy!" 

"This is ridiculous!" Hallie said, and rose the horn quickly to her lips. Blowing hard on it, a screeching, wailing sound emitted from it, and the next several rows of the coffins shattered, and the shadowed forms within it shimmered and disappeared.

"No!" Cried Lady Darkness, no longer smiling. 

"Is that all?" Asked Sailor Sky incredulously. "Well, in that case - Clouded Blade Lightning Blast!" The focused beam of light shot through and shattered the next three rows of coffins. 

"Flickering Firelight Attack!" Shouted Mamesa, and yet the next few rows melted into oblivion. 

"Shining Soul Burn!" 

"Sea Serpent Thunder!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Eagle Talon Slash!"

"Soul Bird Attack!" Their guardians wreaked havoc on the remaining coffins and then Hallie finished the last few standing off with another blow on her Horn. 

"Damn," pouted Lady Darkness. She sighed and floated down to them. "Now I suppose I will have to fight you."

"No," said Avaris, stepping forward. "You we will not fight. Sky?"

"Tornado Whip Wrap!" She said, and she was encircled by a writhing gray rope. Arianna leapt forward and put the sword to her throat. Mamesa put her glaive to her stomach, and Hallie trained her spear on her back. Avaris turned to Leander. 

"Do not interfere." She said, and paused. "But I don't trust you. Sky?" She imprisoned Leander in her Tornado Whip as well, and Avaris asked Mamesa to place her glaive on his breast bone.

"Do not be kind," she said, smiling grimly. Mamesa applied the tiniest pressure. Leander winced. Avaris walked over to the Scouts, imprisoned in eternal sleep.

"Celeste," she said. "Celeste, release them. Now is the time for your revenge." the golden bubble shimmered, flickered, then disappeared all together. The scouts blinked, and sank forward. 

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus," said Avaris. "I need your help. Sailor Moon, bring the wand." Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus obeyed without question, but they weren't sure quite why they did. Avaris reached for the wand, and Sailor Moon gave it to her. Avaris focused intensely on it, and a glowing light began to emit from the crystal in the center. A sudden beam of light shot down onto the floor in front of her, and a person appeared from that light. But it wasn't Celeste, or Sailor Sun, or Super Sailor Sun, or even the Princess of the Sun. It was Sailor Daystar.

She was dressed entirely in white, the only color in her fuku was in her choker and tiara, both of which glowed gold. She smiled at Avaris and took the wand from her. Touching it to her forehead, Avaris felt herself transform into something new, and she found herself in her ultimate form, Sailor Phoenix. 

She, too, was dressed entirely in white, except for her choker, which was pink, and her tiara, which was golden. Sailor Daystar moved on to Sailor Moon, who transformed into her final form, Sailor Cosmos. Finally, she moved onto Sailor Venus, who became Eternal Sailor Venus. The three women approached Lady Darkness, who glared at them, completely without fear. Leander struggled against his bonds. Sailor Daystar turned to him, and for the first time he saw her face.

"No!" He cried. "How could it be you?" Celeste smiled calmly without answering, and stood in front of Lady Darkness. Sailor Phoenix, Sailor Cosmos, and Eternal Sailor Venus joined her, and the Sailors of the Elements moved over to guard Leander, who was struggling fiercely against his bonds. 

"Be still," growled Mamesa dangerously, and he quieted. The powers of Light and the powers of Love joined hands, binding Lady Darkness completely. Her eyes glimmered viciously. 

"You can never destroy me," she said defiantly.

"That is not our purpose," answered Avaris calmly. For the first time, the features of Lady Darkness began to show fear. Pale golden light began to glow where hands were joined. The light traveled up through the arms of the warriors, pausing in the chest, where it gained intensity and purity. Then it continued flowing up into the faces of the four women, and their tiaras disappeared, revealing similar sigils on all of them. 

Sailor Cosmos bore a star sigil, and Sailor Daystar accordingly had a star encircled with a very fine golden line. Eternal Sailor Venus wore the sigil of her planet, and Sailor Phoenix proudly wore the Venus sigil encircled with a fine golden line as well. The light seemed to gather there, as if waiting for something. Lady Darkness' eyes widened, and as if on cue, four beams of the purest light and love swirled out of their sigils and into Lady Darkness, entering her forehead and her chest. Sailor Daystar flickered, and faded, appearing to merge with Lady Darkness. A dark, misty form emerged from the body of Celeste, writhing in silent agony. Lady Darkness disappeared, and Celeste Stevens took her place in the center of the four warriors, whose ultimate forms flickered and disappeared, along with the Daystar Wand. Sailors Moon, Venus, and Soul fell to their knees, so great had been the effort of purifying Celeste. Celeste, too , wavered, and steadied herself on Mamesa's shoulder. 

"Leander," she said. "Now, finally, I can fight you."

"No!" Mamesa said. "You are far too weak to fight! You could die!" Celeste shook her head.

"No," she said. "I must fight now. I will not get a second chance. Light Crisis Staff Power!" She summoned her Solar Staff, and transformed into Super Sailor Sun. She stood, pale but defiant, and motioned to Sailor Sky.

"Release him," she said. 

"No!" Arianna said. "He will escape!"

"_Release him_," Celeste repeated. Reluctantly, Arianna let the bonds of the Tornado Whip fall away. Leander leapt into the air, and Celeste closed her eyes. An unearthly wind blew up, pulling her cape away from her back. There was a beam of light that sliced her cape in half, and with a shimmering burst of lightning, wings appeared in place of her cape. She jumped up into the air after Leander, and they hovered just a few feet away from each other. He glared at her furiously.

"How - how did you -" he could barely speak, he was so irate. It was clear that Celeste was weak, but she smiled serenely at him.

"You never destroyed me, you never brainwashed me, you never turned me to darkness. All you managed to do was attract the attention of Darkness and manage to possess me with her spirit. When that happened, I was driven out, and possessed the Sun Crystal. Every moment I gained more energy, and soon I was able to show myself to Avaris. Even now I remain a spirit only loosely attached to my body. Only your defeat will allow me rest. This is something I should have finished a millennium ago. And now . . . to battle?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. She gripped the Staff tightly. Leander shot purple lightning at her, and she easily dodged it, whispering something to her Staff. A golden beam of light shot out at Leander, grazing his arm and cutting into his cape. He winced as crimson blood flowed to the ground, well over twenty feet beneath him. Unsheathing his sword, he advanced on her, and she raised her Staff like a quarter staff. Before he could reach her, however, he ran straight into a forcefield, singing the edge of his cape and burning his eyebrows and hair. Bringing her Staff down decisively, she said quietly, 

"Sunbeam Slash!" and another beam of golden light shot out from her Staff, slicing his other arm and making him drop his sword. It clattered to the ground, far out of his reach. Celeste was on him in a second, ready to deliver the command that would end his life. 

"Glowing . . .Sun . . .Super . . . Nova!" She yelled, just as he yelled out the words, "Forces of Darkness Attack!" The two opposite attacks flew towards each other, and when they met in the middle, there was an explosion of light and darkness. Thousands upon thousands of gold and black light and darkness beams flew in all directions, weaving together, crossing, interlacing, to form a webbed ball around both Celeste and Leander. The light and dark beams continued to wind around and around the two of them, tighter and tighter. Finally it stopped moving, and the ball hung there, suspended in mid air. Faint bursts of light and darkness could be vaguely seen exploding through the semi-transparent web. finally there was a silence, and the ball suddenly dimmed, then brightened, then dimmed again. Then there was a flash of light, a burst of darkness, and all the Scouts had to shield their eyes from the brightness that began to consume the globe from the inside out. There was another explosion of light with a sense of finality, and finally the Scouts could look again. When they looked, the sphere, Celeste, and Leander were gone. All that remained was a small pile of golden dust covering Leander's fallen sword. A faint wind caught up, and the sword dissolved into dust, and was blown away with the fine golden sand. As they watched, a feather drifted down and rested quietly on the floor where the sword had just lain, and there was a tiny glimmer of light. Avaris leaned forward and scooped something up.

It was the Sun Crystal.

At a Scout meeting the next day, everyone was rather subdued. They stood at the beach, watching the sun set. It seemed a fitting end, they supposed, as Sailor Soul approached the shoreline. The lip of foam gently licked her bare toes, and she lifted the white feather up to the wind. 

"This is a ceremony in the memory of Celeste Stevens, Sailor Sun, Sailor of Light, of Life, Sailor Daystar. She was the Protector of the Moon, she represented our star, the Sun, and was always a source of guidance, leadership, and hope. She gave her life for a cause greater than any that I could ever serve, and I hope to live up to her example. Sailor Elementals, Salute!" The four girls solemnly drew their weapons and held them high into the air. Without a word or a command, a fountain of each element sprung from the tips of all their magical weapons. Avaris brought the feather down to her lips, and gave it a slight kiss. 

"Good bye, Celeste," she whispered. She lifted the feather up to the wind and let it go. The wind caught it, and it spiraled up into the air, dipped down, and floated slowly westward, towards the sun set, towards Nirvana. Sailor Sea blew a forlorn farewell note from her horn, giving Celeste her final salute. Sailor Soul gave the Crystal to Hermes. 

"Here," she whispered. "Keep it. I have a feeling we might need it later on." Hermes smiled secretively and stored it magically away. The Sailors and the Elementals all eventually drifted away, leaving only Avaris and Hermes standing on the beach, watching the sun set until it was out of sight. As the moon began to rise to the east, Avaris sighed and turned from the waves. When she reached the top of a rolling dune, she turned for a final look at the sea. She blinked and looked again.

A figure stood silhouetted in the sand, gazing to the west. Shoulder length hair waved gently in the wind, quietly in sync with her billowing cape. She had a staff set defiantly in the sand, in a business-like posture. As Avaris watched, the figure turned her head to face Avaris, but it was too dark to see the face Avaris was sure this person would possess. Avaris turned to Hermes.

"Hermes!" she said. "Did you see that?"

"What?" He asked, turning back to look at her quizzically. He gazed down at the shoreline. "Avaris, what are you talking about?" He asked. Avaris turned to look, and the figure was gone. She had disappeared into the night.

"Nevermind," said Avaris, smiling quietly. "I thought I saw someone I recognized." Hermes frowned up at her, then sighed and began walking back to the city. Avaris followed, not looking back. 

Moonlight shimmered on faint pink lips smiling in the night, as a feather, white as clouds, drifted to the sand and landed in a footprint left on the edge of the sea. 


End file.
